A Lembrança da Flor
by Tomoe Ayanami
Summary: O que acontece quando lembranças do passado ressurgem na forma de uma garota? Como juntar novamente duas almas separadas pelo destino? Um amor que desafia a eternidade. Kenshin + Tomoe. Será que eles terão outra chance para a encontrar a felicidade?
1. A Brisa

A Lembrança da Flor - Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

por Tomoe Ayanami (rei_tomoe_himura@hotmail.com)

Podem pular esta parte...:

Nihao! ^-^' Como estão vocês? (=P) Bom, eu resolvi fazer um fic de RK porque... ahn... além de eu tá afim (normal u.u") eu tive um sonho (=P ) e esse sonho me inspirou (Uau! =P~)... além dessa musiquinha meiga que tá tocando aqui agora deixar o clima perfeito pra escrever... ^-~# (Her Most Beatiful Smile - RK) Ah, e essa outra também... (Sound Of Snow Falling - RK) T.T Ahh como isso é triste...! Eu chorei no OVA (em todos, por acaso... u.u" Que vergonhoso)! Admitoo! Snif...

Ah, seguinte: Eu sou MUITO "puxa-saco" da Tomoe (Tomoe-sama #D!), eu adoro ela... =P~ E acho que vai dar pra perceber isso no fic... Peço desculpas àqueles fãs da Kaoru (Ei! Não obstante! Eu gosto da Kaoru-dono também! **koff koff** E eu também não cozinho muito bem... sei como ela se sente... =P) que simplesmente não gostam da Tomoe (não me perguntem porque, pois a Tomoe é perfeita! **_**), mas eles não sabem o que estão perdendo! XP Bom, tudo o que eu espero é que vocês não tenham perdido totalmente a vontade de ler meu fic por causa desses meus comentários... u.u"

Obs: Erros de ortografia, acentuação e similares ocorrerão com uma freqüência espantosa...(Férias da escola dá nisso... neurônios mal-acostumados... não posso evitar!)

Ahn... de onde eu tirei a inspiração? Ah, nem te conto... =P

Além do meu sonho, andei lendo muitos fics por aí... dois deles, particularmente me motivaram ainda mais a escrever... "Gotas de um Passado em Sangue" por Mica-chan (mica@Aoshi-sama.zzn.com) que (apesar do fic ser curtinho... uma pena, eu adorei!) por acaso escreve MUITO bem... muito mesmo! Além de vários outros fics bons aki ó:   Ah! Também tem um fanfic óóótimo de Ranma ½ lá! A tradução para o português do fic de Rurouni Kenshin pode ser encontrada no site:  (junto com muitas outras coisas legais, além de links pra sites MUITO bons! Ara ara... Acho que me alonguei muito aqui, ne?

^-^"

Tá, tá... sério, parei... agora leiam, por favoor... isso vai me deixar tãããooo feliiiiz... =^-^'= (qualquer erro que vocês possam encontrar, por favor, me avisem! Obrigada.)

Todos os personagens, direitos, etc de Rurouni Kenshin pertencem a Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Sony Music Entertainment, etc... Direitos reservados., blá, blá, blá... Os personagens foram usados neste fic sem a permissão do autor.

************* Descrição ******************

"Falando"

'Pensando'

**_ Flashback _**

[Eventuais intromissões minhas]

Esta história se passa depois do final da série de anime... é, eu acho que é mais ou menos isso... =P Até porque, se não me engano, o anime não tem um final... assim... marcante, né? ^-^v

Crawling in my skin...

These wounds, they will not heal.

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me.

To find myself again my walls are closing in.

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface.

This lack of self control I fear is never ending.

Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real.

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection.

A Lembrança da Flor

[Capítulo 1 - A Brisa]

Era uma manhã de outono particularmente calma. Não havia muitas pessoas andando pelas ruas, talvez por causa do tempo... Uma suave garoa caía, ora mais forte, ora mais fraca... sendo levada pela brisa. O céu era de um azul pálido, profundo, fazendo com que aquela manhã em especial tivesse uma tonalidade quase sombria. Enquanto o sol brincava, escondendo-se e, em seguida, reaparecendo entre as nuvens esparsas, dois amigos caminhavam por uma pequena estrada, próxima a um bosque.

"Ei, Kenshin, o que houve? Parece que você mal sabe aonde vai! Você anda muito distraído ultimamente." Sanosuke quebrou o silêncio quase absoluto que havia no lugar.

"Oro? Ah, gomen ne, Sano... Sessha não sabe ao certo, mas certas lembranças têm voltado muitas vezes à minha mente..." Disse o homem ruivo.

"Hm, sei... Mas tenta ficar mais atento! Se não, é bem capaz de você atropelar uma árvore..." Sano esboçou um sorriso e deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo. 'Deve ser muito difícil pra ele...'

"Aa... Arigatou." E Kenshin sorriu. "Melhor nos apressarmos... Kaoru-dono não vai gostar se demorarmos pra voltar..."

"Claro que não vai..." Com essas palavras, Sano fez uma careta. 'No mínimo ela vai gritar tanto conosco que vamos ficar surdos por um bom tempo...'

Viraram os rostos para o caminho à frente e seguiram em silêncio. Sano estava preocupado com a situação de Kenshin... Ele, que normalmente era atento e possuía reflexos rápidos para tudo, estava retraído, parecia perdido em pensamentos o tempo todo.

'O que será que tá acontecendo? Eu sei que ele não pode fugir ou esquecer o passado... mas isso já tá me deixando preocupado...'

E a brisa balançava suavemente as folhas das árvores...

Kaoru e Yahiko estavam no dojo treinando. Dia comum, rotina de treinos. Tudo absolutamente normal.

"Yahiko! Segura direito isso! Eu já te disse que não é assim!"

"Então pára de gritar e diz como é!"

"Olha como eu seguro e faz igual! Não pode ser tão difícil!" 'Ah esse garoto não presta nenhuma atenção no que eu digo...' "Pronto, vamos tentar de novo. Ataque!"

E a sucessão de golpes continuou. A cada erro, Kaoru fazia Yahiko voltar ao começo. Assim, depois de um tempo, Kaoru percebeu que Kenshin ainda não tinha voltado. 'Mas... ele não deveria demorar tanto... ou sou eu que estou com pressa? Mas é o Kenshin, ele deve estar bem..'

Os pensamentos da garota foram interrompidos por uma distinta sensação. 'Doooor...'

"Kaoru! Gomen! Eu não queria acertar a sua cabeça... " Yahiko se abaixou pra ver se sua mestra estava bem.

"Aaaiie! Yahiko! Toma mais cuidado!" Disse ela, enquanto passava a mão na testa.

"Cuidado? Você que não tava prestando atenção!"

"O quê? Eu só... você não acha que o Kenshin tá demorando?" Kaoru se levantou e respirou fundo, a mão ainda na testa, ainda inchada.

"Hmm... deve ter encontrado umas garotas bonitas e tá lá com elas..." Formou-se o conhecido sorriso sarcástico no rosto do garoto.

"Nani?! O Kenshin NUNCA faria isso!"

"Ah, se as garotas forem bonitas mesmo eu não sei não... deve ser duro pra ele agüentar uma feiosa como você o dia todo! Ele precisa de uma folga, algo pra relaxar..."  Obviamente, Yahiko se preparou pra correr.

"Ora seu...!!" Kaoru saiu correndo e gritando atrás do menino. "Vem cá, garoto! Vai apanhar!" 'Ele não faria isso... faria? Não!'

"Tenta me alcançar, feiosa! Com tudo aquilo que você come você nunca vai conseguir! Tá muito pesada!" Com isso, Yahiko acelerou e virou à direita, sumindo da vista da garota. Em poucos instantes ele estava em cima do telhado, olhando para uma Kaoru enfurecida que procurava por ele.

"Apareça garoto! Vamos! Lute como um homem!" Quando Kaoru estava dobrando à esquerda do dojo, ainda correndo, esbarrou numa mulher. As duas caíram no chão.

"Kaoru! O que você está fazendo? Não olha mais por onde anda?" Megumi realmente não estava das mais cordiais, nem Kaoru...

"Gomen nasai! Eu olho sim, demo... ah eu to procurando o Yahiko e... O que você tá fazendo aqui?" Kaoru se levantou e estendeu a mão para Megumi, ajudando-a a se levantar.

"Eu vim falar com o Kenshin e... com o Sanosuke." Disse a mulher enquanto limpava a roupa.

"Ahhn... o Sano, hein?" Kaoru deu um sorrisinho que dizia tudo. Megumi ficou levemente vermelha, mas a expressão séria no rosto fez com que a garota mudasse rapidamente de assunto. "Eles não estão. Foram comprar algumas coisas para o almoço e ainda não voltaram. Por quê?"

"Não é assunto seu e, de qualquer forma, eu estou com pressa." Megumi virou-se mas logo se voltou para Kaoru. "Ah! Quase me esqueci, fiquei de lhe entregar isso." A mulher deu um pequeno envelope a Kaoru, depois se despediu. "Até mais, e diga para o Sano e o Kenshin que eu preciso falar com eles."

"Mas que..." Kaoru olhou o envelope distraída, mas não havia indicação de quem escrevera. No exato momento em que ia abri-lo uma shinai colidiu contra a sua nuca.

"Nan da kore, feiosa?" Yahiko gritou de cima do telhado. Aparentemente ele ouviu e viu todo o rápido encontro com Megumi.

"Yahiko! Então você estava aí! Desça agora!" Kaoru pegou a shinai do chão.

"E porque eu deveria? O que tem nessa carta?" Yahiko ficou de pé, próximo a extremidade do telhado.

"Eu logo vou saber, mas primeiro..." Kaoru estendeu o braço e com a shinai conseguiu 'pescar' o garoto distraído de cima do telhado.

"Me solta sua horrorosa!!" Yahiko se debatia, mas não conseguiu se soltar pois a shinai estava enroscada firmemente na gola da sua roupa.

"Agora vem cá... eu vou te ensinar algumas boas maneiras..." Kaoru foi andando de volta para a sala de treinos com o pequeno envelope na mão esquerda.

De volta a pequena estrada na orla do bosque, Kenshin e Sano faziam uma curva que subia, para logo depois descer numa inclinação suave. Mesmo assim, eles não podiam ver o que vinha à frente. Mas tantas vezes eles passaram por ali que isso seria a última coisa a preocupar algum deles... ou não.

Kenshin parou de súbito, com uma expressão desconfiada no rosto. Sano parou também ao ver a reação do amigo. A suave brisa, que os acompanhara até aquele ponto do caminho, parara de soprar. O silêncio só era cortado pela respiração dos dois homens.

"Ke-Kenshin...?" Sano olhava para o amigo, uma expressão tensa em sua face. 'Mas... que diabos ele percebeu??'

Kenshin respondeu ao amigo apenas com um gesto de sua mão, dizendo para que parasse e fizesse silêncio. Por alguns instantes ele ficou ali... parado olhando para frente. A leve brisa recomeçou a soprar, fazendo com que seus cabelos ruivos balançassem suavemente com ela. A brisa estava a favor deles.

Após alguns momentos a tensão ainda pairava no ar. Era fácil perceber a impaciência do lutador... sendo assim, o espadachim só disse uma palavra em resposta.

"Sangue." A frieza em sua voz surpreendeu Sano.

A brisa soprou mais forte a favor deles, fazendo as folhas amareladas no chão deslizarem suavemente sobre os pés dos dois.

O homem mais alto olhou em volta, mas não viu sangue em lugar algum. 'Hein? Será que depois de tantos anos ele tá ficando louco?'

Instantes depois, Kenshin falou, já com a voz doce e familiar do andarilho... "Deve ter sido impressão deste servo, já passou. Vamos seguir agora."

O lutador Sanosuke ainda estava parado, no mesmo lugar olhando fixamente para o homem ruivo. "Matte, Kenshin! O que foi que você quis dizer com aquilo? Agora você têm que me explicar!" Havia a óbvia expressão de preocupação em seu rosto. 'Se ele disse sangue... mas... como? Aonde?'

"Desculpe, sessha só... achou... ter sentido o cheiro de sangue..."

Os olhos violetas do homem logo perderam um pouco do brilho. Durante anos em seu passado sombrio, ele adquiriu muitas habilidades. Uma das mais simples, achava ele, era a de sentir o cheiro de sangue... mesmo de longe, por mínimo que fosse. Não se orgulhava disso, realmente não... Foram tantas mortes, e ele nunca se livraria disso... e ainda mais por... a lembrança mais dolorosa... 

'Doushite...' 

A que voltava, todos... todos os dias em sua mente...

'Dame...' trazendo saudade... e dor... 

'Por quê...?' 

Receio de repetir o erro. 

'Dame... dame...'

*_

A única imagem... o delicado rosto de uma linda jovem... a maciez da pele... os sedosos cabelos negros ao vento... A brisa. O suave aroma de um perfume de flores... Os olhos... o olhar mais penetrante que já vira. Era certo pra ele que aqueles belos olhos escuros podiam penetrar em sua alma... e em seu coração... Despertar nele... despertar ele próprio e fazê-lo esquecer do mundo. A sensação da vida... o brilho em seus próprios olhos que ele mesmo não poderia ver... mas sentia. 

'Se for um sonho...' Mas ele não sonhava há muito tempo... 'Se for um anjo... é, bem que poderia ser... Um anjo... mas por que um anjo no meio desse inferno? Um anjo em meio a uma...' Um arrepio correu-lhe pela espinha.

'...chuva de sangue.'

"Não você..." Ele sussurrou. "Nunca."

_*

A expressão de dor correu-lhe claramente pela face. Kenshin respirava quase que com dificuldade. Mas o semblante de dor..., principalmente nos olhos dele, foi o que mais preocupou Sanosuke.

"Kenshin?!" O lutador aproximou-se para olhar melhor o amigo. "Daijoubu?" Ele abaixou-se para olhar no rosto de Kenshin.

"Por favor..." O homem ruivo respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um instante. "...esqueça. Já passou, não foi nada." Dizendo isso, pode-se ver um sorriso quase forçado formar-se nos lábios de Kenshin. "Daijoubu de gozaru ne,  Sano. Sessha acha que já perdemos um bom tempo, assim não vamos chegar com as coisas a tempo de fazer o almoço..." Lacrando a lembrança no fundo da alma, com um pouco de si mesmo, ele tentou parecer inabalado. Mas os olhos ainda tinham a mesma expressão dolorosa.

"Shikashi..." Ele hesitou.

Sano sabia que insistir no assunto poderia deixar a situação mais complicada, mas sua personalidade não era a de deixar as coisas assim... sem explicações. Apesar disso... 'Vamos abrir exceções hoje...' Com esse pensamento ele somente disse "Vamos logo, se não Kaoru é capaz de decidir fazer o almoço ela mesma..." 'Argh... e isso REALMENTE não seria nada bom.' Nem para ele, nem para Kenshin.

"Aa."

Os dois seguiram em frente, com passos calmos, cada um ocupado com seus próprios pensamentos e indagações. Ainda não tinham feito a curva, ela estava ali, logo a frente. Uma curva. Só isso...  A brisa parou de soprar. Kenshin, que estava alguns passos a frente, congelou subitamente. Todos os músculos do corpo enrijeceram-se e os olhos arregalaram-se. De onde ele estava já era possível ver o caminho que seguia, ver a leve inclinação da estrada.

"Kenshin!" Sano logo estava do lado do amigo, e a par da situação... Teve a mesma reação. Músculos rígidos, olhos arregalados e, nele, percebia-se a clara expressão de espanto no rosto. "Mas que diabos...!" Ele não sabia o que dizer. O lutador piscou os olhos algumas vezes, achando que o que via era uma ilusão. 'Mas porque...? Aqui? Mas que diabos tá acontecendo aqui?' A brisa soprou novamente, um pouco mais forte.

A visão era, no mínimo, surpreendente. Não havia dúvida alguma do que era aquele líquido vermelho, escorrendo por entre algumas árvores e folhas caídas, formando uma poça que lentamente expandia pelo chão. O cheiro agora era muito óbvio para ambos. Kenshin estava certo, havia sangue... e não pouco... Cada vez mais sangue. Muito sangue. Mas o que estaria fazendo ali? Sangue fresco... no meio do ocioso caminho. Realmente não era o que eles esperavam encontrar naquela manhã cinza de outono.

Sem dizer uma palavra, o espadachim andou até a mancha vermelha que obstruía a estrada. Abaixou-se, ajoelhando-se no chão e estendeu a mão em direção ao sangue. Tocou-a com um dedo.

'Quente...' Aproximou o dedo do rosto para poder sentir melhor o cheiro. '...humano.'

Quente. Qualquer um a quem pertencesse o sangue, estava perto, e fora recém atingido, atacado, seja lá o que tivera acontecido. De súbito, o jovem homem ruivo virou-se em direção às árvores, olhando de onde o sangue vinha. Levantou e deu alguns poucos passos naquela direção. Em seguida virou para o amigo, que o observava com um olhar confuso.

"O que é isso!? N-não..." Ele sacudiu a cabeça para clarear as idéias. "Quero dizer... O que ISSO tá fazendo aqui??"

"Sessha não sabe. Este servo não consegue imaginar o que..." Houve um súbito silêncio assim que a brisa parou de soprar. Um gemido, quase um sussurro, vindo do meio das árvores chegou aos ouvidos de Kenshin.

"Kenshin!" Sano parou na frente do homem ruivo, antes que esse pudesse avançar. "Me explica! Não... não pode ser... ahn... Você sabe! Deve ser de algum animal... essa gente maluca que caça... e..." Ele congelou. Era fácil perceber, pela expressão mais do que séria no rosto do espadachim, que aquilo não era brincadeira... era MUITO sério. 'Humano.' "Demo...! Você pode ter se enganado... Quero dizer, não há como saber com certeza... e..."

"Aa. Sessha espera estar enganado. Vamos descobrir." Com essas palavras secas e diretas, Kenshin seguiu a trilha de sangue, entrando no bosque. Um pressentimento. 'Talvez isso explique o que vêm acontecendo comigo. Todas essas lembranças... e, talvez... É, ...quem sabe ela queira me dizer alguma coisa. Quem sabe...'

"Chotto matte!" Sano logo se juntou ao amigo. Ele estava muito apreensivo, seus olhos percorriam todas as sombras, a procura de algo que obviamente não estava ali. O som dos pés no chão completamente coberto de folhas secas e a respiração forte do lutador contrastando com a leve do espadachim era tudo o que havia para ser ouvido.

"Não há nada aqui, Sano. O que quer que exista neste bosque está mais a frente." Conforme seguia, a trilha de sangue aumentava. Os pés do espadachim logo estavam encharcados do líquido vermelho... que ele conhecia muito bem. Kenshin podia sentir o sangue ainda morno... ouvir o som de seus pés enquanto caminhava sobre a trilha vermelha. Não era uma sensação ruim, mas também não era nada boa. Era estranho. Quase uma sensação de nostalgia.

O lutador, ao contrário do outro homem, preocupou-se em não pisar na trilha vermelha que se estendia continuamente pelo trajeto. Era muito fácil desviar do sangue, havia todo o resto do chão seco ao lado. Ele estava surpreso por Kenshin não ter se importado em pisar ali. Ele era a última pessoa que Sanosuke podia imaginar que fizesse aquilo. 'Mas por que ele tá fazendo isso? Eu pensei que ele tinha esquecido... esse lado da personalidade dele. Eu não entendo, isso só me deixa mais preocupado.'

"Começou." A voz dele era fria, sem emoção alguma. O espadachim hesitou por um segundo, e logo continuou a seguir na mesma velocidade de antes. Seus olhos de um profundo violeta percorriam rapidamente vários pontos entre as árvores.

Sanosuke logo percebeu o porquê daquela palavra e o que fez seus olhos perscrutarem entre as sombras. Via-se claramente uma mão decepada à esquerda um pouco a frente deles. Uma espada quebrada jazia perto. Tudo coberto de sangue. Os olhos do lutador arregalaram-se, mas ele seguiu em frente sem parar. Logo uma chuva de cadáveres caídos encheu os olhos dos dois homens. Por todos os lados, sangue e corpos. Partes de corpos, principalmente.

A carnificina continuou por mais algum trecho, sempre aumentando em termos de crueldade e sangue derramado. Os olhos de Sano delatavam o quão espantado ele estava. 'Quem quer que tenha feito isso... se for uma pessoa só, o que eu acho impossível, devem ser doentes... Algum louco, maníaco... sedento de sangue. Como pode ser tão cruel!?'

Conforme as árvores tornavam-se mais esparsas entre si, as folhas  secas no chão diminuíam de quantidade. O som dos pés sobre as folhas tornou-se mais fraco. Isso foi o suficiente para que um gemido fraco pudesse ser captado pelos ouvidos de ambos os homens. Eles pararam de caminhar no mesmo instante. Não ouvia-se mais nada... nem o som das folhas balançando ao vento, nem de pássaros ou animais, até mesmo a respiração deles próprios estava quase inaudível. O silêncio reinava. Nem mesmo a brisa os seguia.

"Eles vêm!" Kaoru gritou para Yahiko.

"Que foi?" Disse Yahiko, com uma expressão emburrada no rosto. Certamente ele não gostou de ter sido 'capturado' por Kaoru e ter agüentado o discurso dela. Os ouvidos chegavam a doer.

"Misao! Talvez Aoshi... Mas Misao vem nos visitar!" Ela saiu correndo sem motivo algum, depois voltou e olhou para Yahiko. "Que foi? Isso não é uma ótima notícia?"

"Ah, a melhor." Os ouvidos ainda doendo... MUITO. "Quando?"

"Ahh... Hoje! Nossa, eu tenho que preparar o quarto! Mas... que horas será que ela vem...?" Kaoru andava de um lado para o outro.

"Mas por que isso agora?" Disse Yahiko, que estava olhando Kaoru ir e voltar carregando coisas de um lado para o outro.

"Não sei... Ela não disse o motivo na carta! Provavelmente Okina quer uma folga dela... Mas eu estava com saudades! Vai ser ótimo ter a companhia dela por aqui!"

"Ah, ótimo. Assim você se distrai e não me incomoda tanto o tempo todo." Pensando assim até que era ótimo mesmo.

"O que foi que você disse?! É obvio que eu prefiro conversar com a Misao do que aturar um garoto mal educado como você!"

"Sorte minha." Yahiko se levantou e foi andando a caminho da porta.

Kaoru parou de arrumar as coisas e perguntou "Yahiko! Onde você vai?"

"Vou dar uma volta por aí. Não demoro, volto na hora do almoço..." '...se o Kenshin cozinhar, é claro.' Yahiko deixou o dojo e andou, seu único objetivo: visitar uma certa menina no Akabeko. 'No caminho eu arranjo um pretexto...'

Nhaii, que coisa, acabou o primeiro capítulo! =P

Bom, espero que tenham gostado e perdoado meus erros... tanto de ortografia quanto de lógica 'O.o' e sobre a história.

A parte do flashback... corresponde aquela hora que o Kenshin diz pra Tomoe que nunca mataria ela se ela tivesse uma espada na mão. ('Not you. Never' - Aaaaaaahhh!!!! **Surta** É exorbitantemente meeeeigo, demasiado perfeeeito!!! Eles são tão meigos juntos... *.*#)

Ah! Nem tentem me perguntar como o Kenshin saberia diferenciar sangue humano de outro tipo... u.u" Sei lá, quem sabe com a prática dele como assassino... Eu nunca cheirei meu sangue, sabe... nunca me passou pela cabeça quando eu me corto... ¬¬"

A música no inicio ali... é a famosa Crawling, do Linkin Park. ^.^" (A letra tá fora da ordem...)

Não perca, no próximo e emocionante episódio... (¬¬")

Traduções:

Sessha: Semelhante em japonês para 'este servo', que é a forma com que Kenshin se trata, evitando usar o pronome 'eu'. Sempre que possível, eu usarei 'sessha' ao invés de 'este servo', mas algumas vezes a língua portuguesa impede isso.

Arigatou: Obrigado

Oro: ... Oro é Oro!

Gomen (nasai): Desculpe

Nan da kore: Algo como 'O que é isso?'

Shinai: Espada feita com tiras de bambu, usada em treinos de kenjutsu/kendo.

Shikashi: Mas

Nani: Literalmente 'quê', 'o quê'.

Matte: Espera

Dojo: Academia de artes marciais/kenjutsu.

Doushite: Por que.

Daijoubu: Tudo bem

Demo: Mas

Aa: Sim (mais informal que 'Hai')

Dame: Não/chega.

- de gozaru: 'Sufixo' que Kenshin adiciona, muitas vezes, ao final de suas frases. Algo como uma forma mais respeitosa de falar. (Além de ser extremamente meigo ouvir ele falando "Sessha wa Himura Kenshin de gozaru." ^-^#)

Chotto matte: Espere um pouco.

[Capítulo 2 - Anjos que caem]

Kenshin e Sano encontram a causa de todos os assassinatos, e não poderia ser mais imprevisível! Estranhas mensagens começam a chegar ao dojo, todas interessadas a um espadachim ruivo... Seriam fragmentos do passado que aos poucos vão voltando para tomar seu devido lugar no presente...?

Interessante? Bem, sendo ou não, vai estar no capítulo dois! ^-^

Lembrem-se: qualquer sugestão, reclamação, ameaças, declarações e similares são bem vindas!

=^-^°=

Para entrar em contato comigo é só me mandar um e-mail (rei_tomoe_himura@hotmail.com), ou me procurar no ICQ (256531776)

A-ri-ga-tou,

Tomoe Ayanami.


	2. Anjos Que Caem

A Lembrança da Flor - Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

por Tomoe Ayanami (rei_tomoe_himura@hotmail.com)

Todos os personagens, direitos, etc de Rurouni Kenshin pertencem a Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Sony Music Entertainment, etc (Todas aquelas empresas e associações que, com certeza, tem MUITO mais dinheiro que eu ¬¬")... Direitos reservados., blá, blá, blá... Os personagens foram usados neste fic sem a permissão do autor, sem intenção de ganhar dinheiro também... =P.

************* Descrição ******************

"Falando"

'Pensando'

**_ Flashback _**

[Eventuais intromissões minhas]

A história se passa depois do final da série de anime... é, eu acho que é mais ou menos isso... =P Até porque, se não me engano, o anime não tem um final... assim... marcante, né? ^-^v

A história se passa depois do final da série de anime... é, eu acho que é mais ou menos isso... =P Até porque, se não me engano, o anime não tem um final... assim... marcante, né? ^-^v

No capítulo 1, Kenshin e Sanosuke se deparam com um misterioso cenário de assassinatos e decidem ver quem é o culpado. No dojo Kamiya a rotina se segue, e Misao decide fazer uma inesperada visita.

A Lembrança da Flor

[Capítulo 2 - Anjos Que Caem]

Na estação, uma jovem se apressava entre a multidão. Carregando uma pequena sacola na mão esquerda, ela rapidamente se desvencilhou da massa de pessoas perto da área de embarque dos trens.

"Certo..." Misao respirou fundo e começou a andar pelas ruas da cidade. 'Bem, Okina conseguiu se livrar de mim dessa vez... mas vai ser bom rever Himura, Kaoru e os outros. Além do mais eu estou com...' "Aoshi-sama?" Ela virou-se rapidamente procurando por ele.

Aoshi estava atrás dela com a expressão séria de sempre. Obviamente não fora idéia dele vir até Tokyo, mas ele não poderia deixar Misao viajar sozinha. Além disso, curiosamente ele se sentia disposto a 'mudar de ambiente'. Claro que não tinha nem um décimo do entusiasmo de Misao, mas bem... a idéia da viagem não lhe pareceu _tão_ ruim... naquele momento.

Agora ele quase se arrependera de ter aceitado acompanhar Misao até Tokyo. 'Só espero que não me perturbem naquele dojo.' Era tudo o que ele pensava agora. 'Aquela garota temperamental, o menino histérico... aquela médica maluca e o cabeça-de-galo... Melhor parar de pensar nisso.'

"Tá tudo bem? Olha, eu sei que você não gosta muito de passeios mas eu garanto que não vou deixar ninguém incomodar você!" A garota de cabelos negros ergueu um punho fechado. Misao tinha a conhecida expressão de determinação.

"Não se preocupe, eu lido com isso." Fria, seca e sem emoção alguma era a voz de Aoshi ao dizer isso. Nada fora do normal.

Misao piscou algumas vezes com uma expressão confusa no rosto. "Ahm..." 'Melhor ficar quieta.' A garota de olhos azuis-esverdeados seguiu em frente.

Nenhum diálogo ocorreu enquanto eles traçavam seus caminhos em direção ao dojo Kamiya. Fácil perceber pela personalidade extremamente introvertida de Aoshi.

Difícil mesmo foi Misao manter o controle enquanto várias mulheres, algumas muito bonitas por sinal, lançavam olhares de _muita_ aprovação para seu 'querido Aoshi-sama'. Sorte que, quando a sua paciência estava prestes a explodir (mais especificamente no momento em que uma jovem 'acidentalmente' esbarrou em Aoshi e aproveitou para apalpar o 'obstáculo'), eles estavam praticamente na porta do dojo.

Silêncio. Um silêncio estranhamente familiar para um ex-hitokiri da Restauração. Lembranças, memórias... trazidas simplesmente pelo silêncio.

Kenshin estava parado, fixo no lugar com os músculos rígidos, tentando escutar o próprio silêncio. Por pouco não esquecera-se de respirar.

Com Sanosuke, a situação não era muito diferente. Tirando o fato de que o silêncio não trazia tais memórias à sua mente, ele estava num estado de alerta muito semelhante ao de seu amigo ruivo.

'O silêncio da morte.'

Depois de vários momentos onde o som de corações batendo era quase ensurdecedor, um suave som cortou o ar. Um soluço. Alguém estava chorando... em algum lugar.

Kenshin logo despertou de seu estado de semitranse e começou a rastrear de onde o solitário som poderia ter vindo. Sanosuke quase caiu pra trás, e ele demorou um pouco mais para organizar a mente e pôr-se em busca da fonte daquele leve lamento.

Inútil. Impossível rastrear a fonte de onde proveio um som tão breve e fraco apesar de ser, inegavelmente, um soluço.

"Eu acho que—" Sano foi interrompido por outro som que, dessa vez, não pôde ser distinguido pois fora abafado pela sua voz.

Kenshin simplesmente parou de andar. Bem, na verdade ele parou de mexer-se, ficando imóvel à espera de um novo lamento. Sua forma contrastava com o resto do cenário. Seu amigo, Sanosuke, estava inclinado para a frente, ao lado de uma árvore como se quisesse enxergar mais à frente, mas não se atrevesse mover os pés.

E então eles ouviram.

Mais uma vez.

Certamente alguém chorava, sendo os soluços contínuos - embora leves e quase silenciosos - e por isso, a distância e direção da fonte dos ruídos poderia ser identificada.

O lutador teve uma reação rápida, logo se precipitando para frente, o que causou a faixa vermelha que usava na cabeça esvoaçar, apontando para a esquerda. "Vêm dali!"

Kenshin, ao contrário do outro homem e ao contrário do que era esperado, estacou no lugar. Uma expressão confusa se espalhou por sua face. Ele estava claramente surpreso. "Demo..." Ele murmurou.

Lembranças. De novo. 'É muito parecido... e eu ainda me lembro. Era desse jeito que ela...'

*_

Numa noite escura e fria, a chuva caía impiedosa do lado de fora da casa. Duas figuras habitavam esta construção, mas uma delas não estava abrigada dentro dela.

O jovem que estava sentado ao lado da janela abriu os olhos. Ele não estava dormindo, ainda não. Ele não precisava virar o pescoço ou tirar os olhos da janela para saber onde a outra pessoa estava. Ou o que ela estava fazendo. 'Doushite... eu não entendo. Todas as noites, todas... Não gosto de vê-la assim. Realmente não gosto.'

Alguns soluços abafados cortavam o ar, a chuva caía e disfarçava o som. Mas a tristeza de quem chorava era forte a ponto de se poder sentir no ar.

'Eu não posso... não consigo fazer nada para ajudar. Como sou inútil.' Era tudo o que passava na mente do jovem. Ele abaixou a cabeça e agora tentava ignorar os sons quase inaudíveis, como se fossem extremamente perturbadores.

A jovem do lado de fora tinha seus olhos fechados. Não obstante, não estavam cerrados, somente fechados. Deles corriam lágrimas que desciam pela face alva e macia, deixando rastros molhados naquele rosto feminino.

Ajoelhada sobre as tábuas de madeira do chão, abrigada na pequena varanda da casa, ela chorava. Seu choro era silencioso. O homem dentro da casa ouvia os ocasionais lamentos porque fora treinado para ter uma percepção extraordinária. Ela, somente sentava ali, apoiava as mãos delicadas no chão frio, e chorava.

"Não chore." O jovem sussurrou, em vão para a noite. "Onegai." Mais uma vez ele baixou a cabeça e tentou escapar dos sons que faziam seu coração doer.

_*

O espadachim ruivo foi abruptamente resgatado de suas memórias pela mão de seu amigo, Sanosuke. Ele, já havia um tempo, estava chamando Kenshin, sem sucesso. Naturalmente, a paciência dele se esgotou e ele colocou sua mão sobre o ombro do outro homem e começou a sacudi-lo.

E não obteve sucesso.

Impaciente, ele colocou a outra mão sobre outro ombro de Kenshin. E sacudiu mais forte. Sucesso? Não. Sano, sem outra alternativa (e, diga-se de passagem, rezando para não levar um golpe do amigo) aproximou lentamente sua mão da face com uma cicatriz em cruz.

Kenshin, já desperto, colocou a própria mão no rosto tentando assimilar o que acontecera.

'Ih... Acho que belisquei muito forte...' Disse o lutador para si mesmo.

"Err... Gomen ne, Kenshin... Mas eu precisava te acordar de algum jeito!" O homem mais alto falou, antes que o assunto se tornasse um mal entendido.

"Oro?" Kenshin ainda esfregava a parte dolorida da sua bochecha. "Daijoubu. Sessha acha que se distraiu um pouco..." Ele sorriu.

"O som vinha dali." Sano apontou novamente para uma região à esquerda da trilha.

"Aa." Os olhos violetas pareceram esfriar. "Vamos verificar."

Os dois se embrenharam entre as árvores, para dentro das sombras do bosque até que não podia-se mais vê-los da trilha.

Não ouvia-se mais choro algum. Tudo silencioso novamente.

Longe dali, no portão do dojo Kamiya, havia uma Kaoru muito confusa, um Yahiko muito curioso (e faminto, pois já estava na hora do almoço) e um entregador muito peculiar.

"Wakaranai." Disse o homem alto, vestido com um sobretudo sujo preto, rudemente amarrado com alguns trapos.

"Como você não sabe? Como você conseguiu isso, então?" Intrometeu-se o garoto que ainda carregava uma shinai sobre o ombro.

"Foi-me passado. Pediram-me para não revelar a fonte. Sinto muito mas só tenho que entregar isso ao Sr. Himura Kenshin, sem maiores informações." O homem repetiu a frase pela terceira vez, abaixou-se cordialmente e estendeu o pacote retangular e o embrulho redondo para Kaoru.

"Demo..." Ela não se mexeu para aceitar os embrulhos. "E se for alguma coisa perigosa...?" A jovem disse, sem querer chamar a atenção do homem de olhos claros para a reputação de Kenshin.

"Desculpe-me, mas não tenho permissão para deixar que outra pessoa senão o Sr. Himura Kenshin abra estes embrulhos." Ele recuou os braços , levando os pacotes para junto de si. "Mas dou-lhe a minha palavra que não há nada que o Sr. Himura não conheça aqui dentro."

"Então você sabe o que tem aí dentro!" Yahiko se precipitou com um olhar desconfiado no rosto. "Deve ser você mesmo o remetente!" O menino estendeu o dedo indicador para o homem, falando com tom acusador.

"É, senhor... Como você pode saber disso?" Kaoru falou, tentando não parecer tão interessada quanto realmente estava.

"Eu sei porque me foi contado. E por esse motivo, também, é que estou entregando isso." Ele abaixou-se e largou os embrulhos no chão. "Se não quiserem aceitar, simplesmente deixem isto aqui no chão e, quando o destinatário chegar, digam-lhe que venha aqui e os pegue, se assim ele desejar."

"Mas... por que alguém estaria entregando alguma coisa para ele? Ele não tem família fora daqui..." Kaoru começou a resmungar para si mesma.

O entregador, porém, escutou. "Ele tem." Disse o homem sem realmente pensar antes de falar,

Imediatamente, dois olhares muito surpresos e curiosos foram dirigidos ao homem.

"Bem, o que quero dizer é, ele tem algum conhecido que mandou isso, naturalmente. Não sei dizer se é algum familiar ou amigo, pois não conheço esse Sr. Himura."

Kaoru respirou fundo, como se estivesse aliviada.

Yahiko somente fechou os olhos e virou-se em direção ao dojo. "Se eu fosse você, pegava logo esses pacotes e colocava no quarto do Kenshin. Talvez seja alguma encomenda. Vou arranjar alguma coisa pra comer." O menino de cabelos espetados começou a caminhar para longe do portão.

"Shikashi..." disse, relutante.

"Realmente, não se preocupe. É algo que pertence a ele, de qualquer forma." O homem alto insitiu.

"Ah..." Não vendo outra saída, a jovem mestra concordou. "...está bem." Kaoru estendeu os braços para receber os embrulhos.

"Por favor, peça a esse senhor que, antes de fazer qualquer coisa com os pacotes veja isto."

Após entregar o que lhe fora pedido, o homem procurou em seu bolso uma pequena caixa de madeira. Tirou-a e abriu com todo o cuidado. O conteúdo era, pelo visto, algo delicado, pois fora embrulhado cuidadosamente num pano branco, supostamente seda. Havia um fio, também branco que mantinha o tecido preso. O fio encerrava-se com um pequeno e delicado laço, em cujo nó estava uma pequenina flor branca natural.

A jovem não esperava algo assim, tão delicadamente belo ser entregue por alguém trajado tão rudemente e, além de tudo, para Himura Kenshin. Ela hesitou por alguns instantes, mas por fim pegou o pequeno embrulho branco.

"Obrigado. Meu dever se encerra aqui. Peço-lhe que faça como eu lhe falei. Embora seja algo que eu não possa revelar, o conteúdo desta entrega é de muito interesse deste senhor. Com licença, devo me retirar agora." Com uma rápida reverência, ele deu as costas para Kaoru e seguiu seu caminho pela rua.

Kaoru ficou lá, parada alguns instantes. 'É... um dia incomum. O que será que tem aqui dentro?' Ela olhou para o que segurava nos braços. De repente uma idéia lhe ocorreu. O nome dele! O nome, certamente Kenshin iria querer saber quem entregou aquelas coisas tão misteriosas.

Quando a jovem andou até a rua, instantes depois que o homem tinha saído, ela virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, mas não viu o entregador.

"Impossível ele ter ido embora assim tão rápido!" Ela disse para si mesma.

Continuou a procurar um homem de sobretudo preto e sujo, amarrado com alguns trapos, de olhos claros e cabelos longos, que já não estava ali. Nem perto dali, podia-se dizer. "Que estranho..." A jovem com os cabelos escuros presos num alto rabo-de-cavalo murmurou enquanto voltava para dentro do dojo. "Muito estranho..."

Com um suspiro, ela foi andando até o quarto do espadachim e do lado da porta deixou todos os pacotes, colocando o branco em cima. Virou-se e coçou a cabeça.

"Vejamos... Yahiko! Onde você se meteu?!" Ela saiu gritando e procurando o garoto para impedir que ele fugisse do treinamento e do almoço que ela pretendia começar a preparar.

Não era fácil embrenhar-se tão fundo no coração do bosque. As árvores pareciam mais afastadas entre si do que realmente eram. Haviam várias raízes secas pelo chão, encobertas pela camada de folhas e húmus.

Apesar de não haver pontos de referência e serem necessários vários desvios durante a busca, Kenshin sabia exatamente onde deveria ir. Sanosuke, ao contrário, não possuía um senso de direção tão bom assim. Assim sendo, o lutador seguia os passos do espadachim que, curiosamente, começaram a ficar lentos e hesitantes.

'Eu... já senti esse cheiro.'

Ele andou mais alguns passos, inconscientemente procurando sentir melhor aquele aroma. Suas sandálias arrastavam e reviravam as folhas no solo macio.

'Esse... perfume...'

Himura Kenshin parou totalmente, deixando Sanosuke bastante confuso, porém inapto a perguntar qualquer coisa, dada a expressão no mínimo intrigada em seu rosto.

'Ela... eu estou delirando. De novo.'

Em instantes, o homem vestindo um hakama branco começou a avançar novamente.

Sanosuke fez uma nota mental para perguntar ao seu amigo o que diabos acabara de acontecer. Literalmente. Mal sabia ele que precisaria de muitas outras.

À medida que avançavam, novamente, a quantidade de árvores diminuiu, assim como a de folhas caídas, deixando a caminhada muito mais silenciosa. Um inesperado murmúrio chegou aos ouvidos dos dois companheiros.

"Vamos mais para frente que escutaremos melhor. Quem quer que seja, não quer se esconder." 'Pelo contrário...' Kenshin disse, e comentou para si mesmo algo que Sanosuke parecia saber também.

Sem dizer nada, somente concordando com a cabeça, o jovem alto continuou no caminho, este agora mais amplo.

Momentos depois, o murmúrio distante e contínuo transformou-se no que parecia ser uma risada suave e abafada. Não há necessidade em dizer que ambos homens acharam isso bastante estranho.

Apressando o passo, eles começaram a divisar o que parecia ser uma clareira. O que os dois puderam distinguir claramente era um vermelho vivo entre as árvores. Havia mais sangue naquele lugar, de onde vinham aquelas suaves e alegres risadas.

'Vem dali... ou são minhas memórias novamente.' Pensou Kenshin, que ainda sentia um perfume familiar no ar.

Tantas vezes isso acontecera que agora ele já não dava tanta importância, ou pelo menos tentava. Porém seu subconsciente não parava de trabalhar, repondo memórias e conturbando a sua mente. Ele tentou bloqueá-las, como sempre fizera, tentando deturpar a insuportável dor, até que o cheiro do sangue, que ele enxergava vermelho ao longe, se misturou ao suave aroma de flores que ele julgava sentir.

O homem parou, sacudindo a cabeça fortemente de um lado para o outro, fazendo os cabelos ruivos dançarem sobre sua face.

Não percebido por ele fora a gradativa diminuição da risada macia, esta encerrada com um súbito e leve suspiro.

'Dame...'

Ele levantou uma das mãos e apoiou a cabeça nela, fechando os olhos violetas, as mechas vermelhas dos cabelos escapando por entre seus dedos apertados. Ele enrijeceu mais os músculos do braço, evitando assim, qualquer deslize de emoção passar pelo rosto.

'Doushite? Porque você... está errado, tudo errado. Iie... ore no... '

Seus olhos se cerraram com mais força, a mão que não apoiava a cabeça se contraiu num punho fechado.

'Minha T—'

"Kenshin!" A voz masculina interrompeu os pensamentos do homem mais velho. "O que foi? Escuta isso..." Sano se aproximou do amigo, uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto.

Kenshin seguiu a recomendação do companheiro, relaxou os músculos da face e dos braços, e escutou. Um horrível grito de dor ressonava no ar, seguido de sons de uma lâmina estraçalhando carne e ossos. Por fim os gritos e grunhidos de terror silenciaram.

'Ele nos quer lá, não há dúvidas.'

Esta idéia estava clara para ambos agora. E assim eles fizeram, avançaram correndo e logo se depararam com todo o sangue e pedaços de carne bem na frente dos olhos.

Mas não era isso que os dois estavam olhando fixamente, com ambos olhares surpresos e incrédulos.

Enquanto um sorriso se formava em um rosto, um outro perdera a cor.

O coração de Kenshin esqueceu de bater por alguns instantes, ao menos foi o que pareceu. Os olhos violetas arregalaram-se visivelmente um súbito e rápido brilho passando por eles, e ele parou. Os músculos de seu corpo ficaram imediatamente tensos e ele empalideceu. A respiração e a voz ficaram presas na garganta.

Sano parecia chocado, mas não se podia comparar a sua reação a do outro homem, muito menos os motivos que levaram a ambas. Sanosuke estacou firme no lugar, não acreditando nos seus olhos.

'Como...? Dare... quem é... ela?'

Inesperadamente Kenshin baixou a cabeça, escondendo os olhos por baixo da rubra franja. A única expressão facial que ele demonstrava era fria, calculista e intolerante. Ele levou a mão ao punho da sakabatou e, como se lesse os pensamentos e indagações de seu amigo, perguntou num impulso, a voz tão fria quanto gelo.

"Dare ka?"

A garota estava de costas, não poderia ser muito velha, deduzia-se que tivesse cerca de 17 ou 18 anos. Seus longos cabelos lisos e negros estavam presos por uma delicada fita rosa, abaixo da nuca, formando um penteado simples porém feminil e belo. Um quimono lilás claro, com pequeninas flores desenhadas nas barras e um obi azul eram as vestes da jovem, já maculadas com respingos e manchas ainda molhadas de sangue. Ela sentava numa posição formal, por cima das pernas dobradas, fazendo com que seu rosto não fosse revelado.

Em resposta à pergunta ríspida de Kenshin, ela somente suspirou, e soltou um risinho triste.

"Quem é você?" Ele repetiu, depois de alguns momentos, com mais autoridade ainda, se é que isso era possível. Até o lutador se assustou com o tom da voz do espadachim.

'Tomoe...' Esse era o único nome flutuando na mente de Kenshin, incessantemente. 'O perfume... e agora isso... Doushite? Tomoe...'

"Você demorou." A voz feminina e suave, quase um sussurro chegou aos ouvidos da dupla, que ainda estava paralisada olhando atônita para as costas da misteriosa mulher.

'Mas, não... a voz.' "Dare ka?" Ele repetiu, agora o tom exasperado na sua voz bastante claro, ainda que esta não perdera nem um pouco da autoridade, pelo contrário.

Outro risinho abafado foi ouvido. "Hm... Yukishiro Tomoe?"

Ao ouvir a resposta, Kenshin não sabia no que pensar, o que fazer e se ele estava mesmo ali ou estava sonhando. Nem tinha certeza se escutara realmente as últimas palavras da jovem. Ele somente ficou ali, tentando entender, enquanto seu coração acelerou bruscamente, tirando-lhe o fôlego, fazendo o peito subir e descer conforme ele tentava colocar mais oxigênio para dentro do corpo.

"Mas..." Sano murmurou para si. 'Que diabos tá acontecendo?! Será que eu perdi alguma coisa?' Ele estava impaciente, mas como percebeu que a garota afetava muito seu amigo, resolveu conter a vontade de correr e virar o rosto da jovem e descobrir o que se passava.

"Ah... Himura Tomoe. Assim fica melhor, não acha?" A garota repetiu, sem mover a cabeça nem um milímetro.

A expressão semi-encoberta de Kenshin contorceu-se numa mescla de surpresa, tristeza, ódio e... saudade...?

Quando a informação chegou ao cérebro, Sano arregalou os olhos castanhos. Era tudo o que ele poderia pensar e fazer no momento.

"Não me diga que já se esqueceu... mas q—" A frase foi interrompida por uma esperada reação da parte do homem ruivo.

'IIE!!' "Dare ka?!" Ele gritou, quase perdendo o controle. Avançou o pé esquerdo para a frente, inconscientemente agarrando com mais força o punho da espada. Conforme ele ergueu o rosto, a franja revelou seus olhos. Neles, só se podia ver dor, ódio e puro atordoamento.

O homem mais alto recuou perante essa demonstração de quase desespero vinda de Kenshin, enterrando o pé numa poça de sangue. Inexplicável e mais inesperado para ele, no entanto, era o brilho excessivo nos olhos do companheiro. 'L-lágrimas...? Mas não pode ser! Eu... eu nunca... nunca vi o Kenshin agir assim. Ele nunca chegou nem perto de perder o controle desse jeito. Quem é essa garota?'

Para incrementar a ira crescente no coração do homem ruivo, a jovem desconhecida virou levemente a cabeça para o lado - ainda não se podia ver o rosto - sorriu, e fez como se quisesse olhar para trás, parecendo se divertir da confusão dentro do espadachim.

À essa resposta quase petulante, Kenshin perdeu o controle. Seguiu seus instintos. Atacou.

Aee... mais um capítulo encerrado. 

Não sei se sou só eu, mas acho que meu jeito de escrever é meio esquisito e chato (eu mesma me canso de ler e fico com preguiça de revisar...) não é? Bem... o fato é que eu vou tentar desenvolver mais as tramas paralelas, e tornar a principal mais interessante... Desculpem quaisquer erros, esses últimos dias têm sido particularmente confusos... e eu tenho estado com a cabeça meio ocupada por causa da escola.

Espero que vocês continuem interessados nessa história, e esperem pelo próximo capítulo! Eu não pretendo demorar muito para escrevê-lo, mas não posso depender de pretensões... Por favor! Mantenham contato comigo para comentar sobre esse trabalho... aceito (e imploro) pré-redatores ^.~#

Traduções:

Aa: Sim.

Iie: Não.

Dare ka: Quem?

Doushite: Por que

Dare: Quem

Obi: Faixa larga de tecido usada para fechar o kimono.

Dame: Não/Chega.

Ore no: Refere-se a 'minha'.

Hakama: As calças com cinco pregas que o Kenshin veste.

Dojo: Academia de artes marcias/kenjutsu.

Shikashi: Mas

Wakaranai: Não sei.

Demo: Mas

Gomen (nasai): Desculpe.

Daijobu: Tudo bem (em termos de, digamos, saúde Ô.o)

Sessha: Em algumas frases dá pra perceber que eu substituí 'este servo' por 'sessha' (com um significado semelhante em japonês). Esta é a forma como Kenshin trata a si mesmo, não usando o pronome 'eu'.

Hitokiri: Retalhador, assassino.

[Capítulo 3 - Na Escuridão dos Teus Olhos]

Misao e Aoshi finalmente chegam ao dojo Kamiya. Kenshin e Sano descobrem os verdadeiros objetivos da jovem misteriosa, porém há um segredo muito maior sobre ela, que não tarda a ser revelado... A justiça final pode conceber ao destino uma mudança no presente, que mudará o futuro ou consolidará o passado.

Bem, eu espero dicas de vocês para melhorar meu trabalho! Com essa ajuda, o capítulo três vai estar bem melhor... ^.^"

Lembrem-se: qualquer sugestão, reclamação, ameaças, declarações de amor, pedidos de casamento e similares são bem vindas! =^-^°=

Para entrar em contato comigo é só me mandar um e-mail (rei_tomoe_himura@hotmail.com), ou me procurar no ICQ (256531776)

A-ri-ga-tou,

Tomoe Ayanami.


	3. Na Escuridão Dos Teus Olhos

Lembrança da Flor - Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

por Tomoe Ayanami (rei_tomoe_himura@hotmail.com)

Todos os personagens, direitos, etc de Rurouni Kenshin pertencem a Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Sony Music Entertainment, etc (Todas aquelas empresas e associações que, com certeza, tem MUITO mais dinheiro que eu)... Direitos reservados., blá, blá, blá... Os personagens foram usados neste fic sem a permissão do autor, sem intenção de ganhar dinheiro tb... ¬¬ =P.

************* Descrição ******************

"Falando"

'Pensando'

**_ Flashback _**

[Eventuais intromissões minhas]

A história se passa depois da saga do final da série de anime... é,

eu acho que é mais ou menos isso... =P (Ai, táá... é depois, entende?

Não sei quanto depois mas é... )

No capítulo 2, os dois amigos encontram uma jovem desconhecida, mas que parece conhecer,

e muito bem, Kenshin, seu passado, seu presente e seus sentimentos. O que ela pode querer

com ele?

A Lembrança da Flor

[Capítulo 3 - Na Escuridão dos Teus Olhos]

O brilho da lâmina voava, cortando o ar. A jovem fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, preparando-se para o impacto que ela sabia que viria.

Em questão de milésimos de segundo a lâmina da sakabatou de Kenshin desceu com toda a velocidade contra a nuca da garota. Os olhos de Kenshin brilhavam, oscilando entre o medo e o ódio.

Nunca chegou a encostar. Kenshin usou mão esquerda para empurrar a jovem mulher para frente, fazendo o metal ficar cerca de um milímetro de distância da pele alva do pescoço

dela.

Sano estava prestes a desmaiar, se é que isso é possível pra ele. Estava em

completo choque, o que o diferenciava de uma estátua eram os olhos se movimentando, e seguindo os movimentos de Kenshin.

A garota arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a mão do espadachim em seu ombro, empurrando-a para frente. De qualquer forma, ela esperava que ele não iria machucá-la, só não sabia como ele iria se deter. Logo ela recobrou a postura e sorriu ao sentir o frio que emanava da lâmina brilhante em sua nuca.

"D-Damare...!" O ruivo se esforçou para dizer entre dentes cerrados.

Ela definitivamente não deu a menor importância a esta ordem dele. Ao invés disso, sorriu e disse, numa voz doce e inocente, como se fosse algo que acabara de se lembrar. "Ah... mas é claro que eu não posso ser a Tomoe..."

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Kenshin, os olhos se estreitaram mais ainda, e os lábios se pressionaram com mais força.

"Dare mo... ninguém pode."

Ele apertou o punho da espada com mais força, enquanto a outra mão tremia sobre o ombro da moça.

"Porque..."

'Não... por favor eu não...' "Dame." '...Não quero ouvir isso de novo...'

Ela não perdeu o ritmo da frase e continuou sem hesitar. "...ela está..."

"Cala a boca!!!" Kenshin gritou, perdendo o controle e recuando a espada do pescoço da jovem.

"...morta."

Estranho era uma palavra que não se encaixava bem na situação. Não obstante, isto porque a situação era _muito_ estranha. Aoshi tinha sua postura austera inabalada. Misao estava se contendo para não abrir todos os embrulhos que tinha nas mãos. Kaoru tentava segurar a curiosidade e, ao mesmo tempo, tentava obrigar Yahiko a comer seu almoço.

"Vai logo!! Não vai comer?"

"Questão de sobrevivência..." Murmurou o garoto de cabelos espetados.

"Nani?! Eu melhorei muito, tá?" Kaoru se virou e cruzou os braços. "Todos comeram e ninguém reclamou! Yahiko, deixa de ser teimoso!"

Uma expressão de nojo apareceu no rosto de Misao, mas foi imediatamente substituída por um sorriso alegre quando Kaoru virou-se novamente.

"Ahh... quer saber, se quiserem passar mal comendo _isso_" Ele apontou para os pratos na sua frente. ", passem. Eu não vou comer." O menino se levantou e saiu direto pela porta.

"Arrrhhhg!" Kaoru rangeu os dentes. E começou a levantar para ir atrás do garoto.

"Shh... deixa Kaoru, ele ainda é só um menino..." Misao falou, ainda que com um sorriso forçado.

"Não sou _só um menino_!!!" Ouviu-se a voz de Yahiko gritar do lado de fora da construção.

Acabada a discussão, o ambiente 'esquisito' recaiu novamente sobre a sala. A situação continuava sem explicação.

"Demo..." Misao limpou a garganta rapidamente antes de continuar. "Mas, como assim... você estava dizendo, o Kenshin saiu com o Sano e eles ainda não voltaram... e também receberam essas coisas estranhas??" Ela apontou para um pacote e uma caixa que tinha no colo.

Kaoru assentiu com a cabeça. "E o homem que entregou isso... ele era muito estranho... Onde vocês conseguiram isso aí?"

"Foi por isso que viemos... mas nos disseram que vocês estavam nos esperando... Foi lá em Kyoto. Na verdade, nos arredores da cidade." Misao desviou o olhar por um momento, lançando-o sobre Aoshi que parecia absorto demais para estar ciente do diálogo das jovens. "Foi Aoshi-sama quem recebeu isto, primeiramente. Ele não comentou muito mas disse que uma mulher havia pedido que entregasse isso à Himura Kenshin urgentemente."

"Mas... Ele não tem a descrição dela...?" Kaoru indagou.

"Alta com pele bastante clara, cabelos escuros e lisos, compridos. Vestia um kimono escuro, incomum. Ou era muito leve, ou o chão em que ela pisava era muito duro, pois não havia marcas por onde ela pisou. Olhos vazios e cinzentos, ainda que brilhantes. A voz dela ecoava mais em minha cabeça do que no ar em volta."

As duas piscaram surpresas pela descrição repentina de Aoshi. Era estranho como aquele homem conseguia parecer tão distraído e ainda assim estar completamente ciente de tudo que acontecia ao seu redor.

"Aoshi-sama..."

"Ela não mentiu. Eu não me daria ao trabalho de vir aqui para entregar _qualquer_ coisa para Himura. Sei quando alguém mente." Com essas últimas palavras Aoshi levantou-se e seguiu para a porta, procurando um pouco de privacidade para meditar.

Um longo silêncio se seguiu. Após alguns minutos, Kaoru suspirou.

"Aiai... então é isso... Misao, vamos, venha comigo. Deixe esses pacotes junto com os outros e quando Kenshin chegar, ele nos explica tudo." 'Eu espero...'

"Tá certo..." Misao se levantou e, cuidadosamente, segurou os pacotes e seguiu Kaoru.

"Bem, mas me conte! Quais são as novidades? Já que estamos aqui vamos aproveitar e colocar o assunto em dia!"

Esquecendo-se dos estranhos acontecimentos, as duas garotas caminhavam pelo dojo Kamiya, conversando animadamente.

Sanosuke ainda estava tentando compreender o que 'diabos estava acontecendo', como ele mesmo diria. 'Ela...? Himura...Tomoe? Quem... quem é essa jovem aí?' Ele ainda não acreditava, porém, no que Kenshin acabara de fazer: o andarilho Kenshin Himura quase matou a jovem, atacando ela com uma fúria que Sano jamais vira.

Este mesmo Kenshin Himura arregalou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que suas pernas falharam e ele cambaleou para trás.

"..." Ele não conseguia falar nada. Não tinha nada a falar. A verdade era incontestável... e doía.

"Sabe o que é pior?" A jovem continuou, como se fosse um assunto casual e, enquanto isso, ela libertava o cabelo da fita rosa que o prendia.

Kenshin ofegava, não conseguindo raciocinar para tomar alguma providência, para fazê-la parar de falar aquilo.

A garota, agora com os negros e sedosos cabelos soltos, continuou. As palavras que ela diria a seguir eram tão frias que poderiam congelar o coração de Kenshin. "Você a matou."

'Você a matou.'

'Eu...'  A frase ressoava continuamente na mente dele. O espadachim, apesar do impacto que recebera, não teve tempo de reagir. A jovem mulher continuou sua conversa de uma pessoa só. Dessa vez, ela tinha um traço de ódio, puro ódio na voz.

"Você não consegue lidar com isso, não é?" Ela começava a se levantar, balançando os cabelos para soltá-los melhor. Com as alvas mãos, procurava o nó do obi às costas.

Kenshin cerrou mais os dentes. Ele olhava fixamente para a frágil figura à sua frente.

"Sabe, ela te amava."

Aquelas palavras... aquelas três palavras... derrubaram tanto Himura battousai, o hitokiri quanto servo Kenshin, o rurouni. Literalmente. Kenshin Himura caiu de joelhos no chão. Não conseguia conter mais seu peso, nem a dor.

'Me amava... Tomoe... Eu sei. Sempre soube. Eu... eu também. Eu sei disso, eu sentia...' Ele levou a mão até o peito e pousou-a sobre o coração, apertando com força. Tentava conter a dor que se espalhava.

Ao ver a reação do amigo, Sano conseguiu voltar a si, mesmo que parcialmente, pois permanecia preso no mesmo lugar, mas ele agora conseguia falar.

"Kenshin!!" Ele chamou em vão pelo companheiro em choque. Irado ele se virou para a garota. "Você!! Vai me explicar _agora_ o que está acontecendo aqui!!"

"Shh..." Disse ela, ignorando-o como se fosse um zumbido incômodo. Ela, ainda de costas, já desatava o obi do kimono. Sua atenção novamente foi direcionada ao espadachim. "Como pôde? Você sabia disso..."

"Eu a amava."

Kenshin conseguiu ficar de pé novamente. Segurava a espada na mão direita, a bainha presa à esquerda, no hakama. Mesmo recobrando a força nas pernas, ele se recusava a mostrar os olhos, estes escondidos pela franja vermelha.

A garota parecia um pouco surpresa pela declaração de Kenshin. Ela se virou. Lentamente. Os olhos dela imediatamente encontraram os do espadachim, sem se perder em nenhum outro ponto.

Kenshin, por sua vez, perdera a súbita determinação e estava confuso, espantado. Os olhos da garota... eram tão parecidos... tão parecidos... Negros. Escuros e profundos. Quase infinitos... 'Quase como os dela.' Mas havia mais brilho do que o normal. Ao olhar mais superficialmente, ele viu o motivo. Lágrimas.

"Você parece saber disso." Himura disse, não querendo passar mais tempo só analisando aqueles olhos que tanto lhe lembravam do seu primeiro amor.

"Eu sei. Sei mais do que imagina." A jovem disse com ódio e desprezo. Ela tinha o olhar fixo em Kenshin, como se quisesse entrar na mente dele, ver sua alma.

Os dois permaneceram olhos-nos-olhos por alguns momentos mais. Inesperadamente, Kenshin foi quem quebrou o olhar primeiro. Em seguida a essa quebra de tensão, A voz de Sanosuke cortou o ar.

"Garota! Explique-se! Ou eu vou te fazer falar!" O lutador impaciente avançou, passo a passo na direção da jovem de kimono agora aberto.

Ela tirou os olhos do homem mais baixo e os colocou no homem alto. Com delicadeza, ela deixou o kimono deslizar pelos ombros, e depois pelo corpo. Ela tinha um outro mais curto, cinza escuro, por baixo. Com a fita que usava no cabelo, ela habilmente amarrou-o na cintura, impedindo que se abrisse.

Percebia-se uma gola colada, alta até o pescoço, por baixo da outra roupa. Sendo curto nos braços e pernas, percebia-se um único aparente ferimento nela. A perna direita, na canela, estava coberta com faixas. Com rapidez ela amarrou as munhequeiras escondidas, que iam até antes do cotovelo. Os longos cabelos acompanharam o movimento quando ela virou o corpo para Sano.

"Nani.." Ele disse, ao reparar o olhar feroz da garota.

"Digamos que..." Ela fechou os olhos, amarrando um pouco mais forte a faixa na cintura. E sorriu. "...Eu vou matar Himura Kenshin."

O sol já descia na metade do céu mas nuvens cinzentas formavam uma camada compacta escondendo o azul anil atrás de si. Ao menos a ameaça de chuva forte parecia amansar à medida que o tempo passava e o ambiente permanecia úmido somente pela suave garoa constante.

As pessoas que, durante a manhã permaneceram em casa, indispostas a enfrentar o clima, agora não tinham escolha senão seguir suas rotinas apesar do tempo.

Megumi acabara de deixar o dojo Kamiya. Ela fora lá para procurar os dois amigos que haviam saído naquela manhã. Mais cedo naquele dia ela passou por ali e conversara com Kaoru, pedindo que avisasse os dois que ela queria vê-los, mas eles não apareciam. Qual foi a sua surpresa quando se deparou com Aoshi no jardim.

Enquanto andava para fora do lugar, ela encontrou Yahiko, que aparentemente estava cochilando recostado na murada.

"Ei... Yahiko!" Ela chamou pelo garoto.

"Mmm..." Ele se revirou, mas não despertou.

"Yahiko!" Com um peteleco na orelha, ela rapidamente tirou o menino de seu sono.

"Ahh! Que foi???" Ele disse, assustado a princípio, procurando algum perigo iminente.

"Calma! Sou eu..." Megumi disse, retomando a postura e olhando para baixo. "Me diz uma coisa... onde estão aqueles dois?"

"Hein...?" Yahiko ainda estava um pouco amortecido pelo sono.

"O Kenshinzinho e o 'Cabeça-de-Galo'?"

"Ahh... saíram... ainda não voltaram..." O menino se levantou e agora esfregava os olhos.

"Bem... não importa, avise eles que eu preciso falar com os dois. Acho que aquela feiosa da Kaoru esqueceu..." Subitamente, as conhecidas orelhinhas de raposa surgiram no topo da cabeça de Megumi, e ela sorriu sadicamente.

"Ahn... tá certo—"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!" Kaoru gritou, interrompendo o seu discípulo, enquanto avançava em direção à médica com uma expressão furiosa no rosto. "Quem você chamou de feiosa!??"

"Você, é claro." E com um movimento de dispensa ela virou-se e retomou o caminho de saída da propriedade.

"Grrrrr!" Kaoru estava rosnando, contendo o impulso de se atirar pra cima da outra mulher. "Eu não sou feiosaaa!!!!"

"Shh... não precisa fazer escândalo, feiosa." Yahiko disse, suspirando e depois se mandando para longe.

"Eu—" Percebendo o que o garoto acabara de dizer ela se virou e saiu em busca do 'pivete irritante'.

A jovem mulher continuou seu caminho para o portão, decidindo que não seria bom fazer outra visita se fosse para se deparar com Aoshi Shinomori parado no jardim novamente.

'Não é assim eu você vai me manter longe do Kenshinzinho, Kaoru. Você tem que crescer e aprender que não vai ser assim que você vai segurar alguém...'

Desconhecido para ambas as mulheres, o homem conhecido como Kenshin Himura estava com seus pensamentos e instintos totalmente voltados para uma ameaça perigosamente familiar. E a mulher na qual ele pensava agora, não era nenhuma delas.

Os dois homens trocaram olhares, embora o de Kenshin estivesse mais vago do que o normal. A garota ignorou o fato e prosseguiu.

"Sem mais apresentações. Vamos lutar."

"Ora, que garota idiota! Se soubesse tanto assim saberia que nunca vai conseguir ganhar del—" Sano foi interrompido pela voz fria da jovem.

"E _você_, Sagara Sanosuke..." Ela o surpreendeu por saber seu nome. Lentamente ela se ajoelhou no chão, com ambas as mãos afastadas, tinha os olhos fechados e um plácido sorriso nos lábios. Ela abriu os olhos e continuou num perigoso sussurro. "...não tem nada a ver com isso."

"Cuidado, Sano!" Gritou Kenshin ao perceber as intenções dela.

Com um fantástico impulso, a distância entre o jovem lutador e a garota desapareceu em um piscar de olhos. Os olhos de Sanosuke. Os mesmos que arregalaram e se tornaram vazios um segundo depois.

A destreza da jovem desconhecida e sua velocidade logo foram reveladas. O movimento foi fluido, contínuo. Com o impulso ela cobriu a distância facilmente, e logo depois encolheu as pernas sobre o corpo, passando com um salto ao lado, e não à frente, do adversário. O braço esquerdo fez um giro de quase 350 graus no ar, atingindo no final do movimento e com total força, a nuca desprotegida de Sano.

Não menos importante e o que mais impressionou Kenshin, no entanto, foi o modo com que ela parou depois do golpe. Depois de recuar o braço ela refez grande parte do giro inicial e parcialmente esticou uma das pernas, fazendo todo o corpo girar no solo quando ela tocou o chão. Com a ajuda de uma das mãos ela deslizou sobre as folhas e a terra, parando  um ou dois passos depois na frente do homem ruivo que a analisava.

Metros adiante, Sanosuke jazia inconsciente no chão.

"Não há necessidade para se preocupar. Ele vai ficar bem, só não vai me atrapalhar por um tempo."

'Tão jovem... parece tão delicada e frágil e ainda... mortal. O que eu não entendo são os olhos... tão escuros... Tomoe. Por que você está fazendo isso?'

"Acorde."

"..." Ele olhou nos olhos dela novamente, procurando respostas.

"Agora, Himura. Tenho o prazer de fazer você se juntar com a Tomoe." Ela riu e, estranhamente, não havia nenhum pouco de tom irônico.

"Você..." Kenshin observava enquanto ela pegava uma espada longa, antes escondida próxima à uma árvore, e a colocava presa junta à faixa da cintura. Ele prosseguiu, friamente. "Você _nunca_  devia ter tocado no nome dela."

Ela desviou os olhos da espada com um genuíno e quase inocente olhar de surpresa, como se dissesse: 'Sério?' Do mesmo jeito rápido e casual ela abriu um sorriso pequeno e sincero, voltando a atenção à arma.

"...Realmente não devia." Kenshin Himura recolocou a espada na bainha, posicionando-se com o pé esquerdo um pouco atrás do direito. Olhava fixamente os movimentos aparentemente ingênuos da adversária.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra trocada ela balançou a cabeça, afastando os cabelos do rosto, e retirou a espada da bainha com um movimento relativamente lento e descuidado. Ainda sob o olhar atento do homem, ela posicionou a lâmina horizontalmente atrás da cabeça, apontando para a esquerda. A mão esquerda e livre estava esticada à frente do corpo.

'Estranho. Como ela pensa se defender ou iniciar um golpe nessa posição?' Kenshin refletia e observava-a. Agora tinha a mão direita firme sobre o cabo da própria espada, esperando qualquer iniciativa.

De repente, a jovem girou o corpo e, de costas apontou a ponta da espada para o pescoço do inimigo. Imediatamente ela tornou o corpo novamente para encarar o espadachim. Não obstante, o movimento foi contínuo e tão rápido que impediria qualquer reação por parte do adversário.

O clima que já estava pesado tornou-se mais hostil quando um policial e um mensageiro bateram à porta do anteriormente mencionado dojo Kamiya. Kaoru, Yahiko e Misao estavam concentrados junto ao portão para receber as notícias dos homens. Aoshi permanecia alguns metros atrás, mas numa distância em que pudesse ouvir o que fosse dito.

"O senhor Kenshin Himura não está?" Disse o policial.

"Iie... ele saiu e ainda não voltou." Precipitou-se a jovem mestre-substituta do dojo.

"É uma pena." O mensageiro disse e após isso retirou um documento do bolso. "Nós temos uma notificação aqui... e precisaríamos do depoimento deste senhor."

"Naze?" Perguntou Yahiko, adiantando-se.

"Ahn..." O homem ponderou se deveria ou não reportar a mensagem àquelas pessoas. Ele decidiu que, já que a notícia estava atrasada e precisava de urgência para ser esclarecida, ele iria resumir a situação.

"Houve a invasão de certa propriedade e o roubo de... ahn... certos _objetos_ que por acaso têm uma ligação com o senhor Himura. Isso ocorreu faz algumas semanas, mas como não sabíamos a quem recorrer não houve a possibilidade de reportarmos isto antes. Foi somente há três dias que conseguimos uma pista que nos levasse à alguma pessoa relacionada aos tais... 'objetos'."

"Felizmente tivemos a ajuda do senhor Gorou Fujita nesta investigação." Concluiu o policial.

A simples menção do outro nome de Hajime Saitou surpreendeu todos presentes, inclusive Aoshi, mesmo que nada tenha transparecido em seu semblante.

"D-demo..." Misao e Kaoru começaram a gaguejar.

Percebendo a falta de reação de todos, tanto o policial encarregado e o mensageiro decidiram que seria melhor esperar para falar com Himura Kenshin pessoalmente. Aquelas pessoas não pareciam saber sobre o passado do tal homem ou qual relação ele teria com outros objetos que pudessem ser roubados.

"Por favor, peço que avisem ao Sr. Himura que compareça à delegacia para que possamos explicar o caso o mais breve possível."

Reverenciando para partirem os dois homens foram interrompidos pela voz de Kaoru.

"Ei! Mas... digam... que objetos foram esses??"

Os dois trocaram olhares temerosos entre si e logo depois o policial tomou a iniciativa de falar algo. "Gomen nasai mas isso nós preferimos que seja revelado somente para o Sr. Himura. Com licença."

Antes que tivesse outra chance de contestar, Kaoru viu o mensageiro e o policial partirem pela rua, até desaparecerem de vista.

"Mais essa agora..." Murmurou Yahiko. "Que dia cheio."

"Vai ver nós sabemos muito menos sobre o Kenshin do que imaginamos..." Misao sussurrou.

As palavras da jovem ninja fizeram Kaoru pensar. Um súbito medo crescendo dentro dela. 'Mas... nós sabemos mais do que o necessário... o que ele ainda esconde??'

O movimento era contínuo, tanto que inclusive ela não parou quando se pôs de frente. Em vez disso ela avançou em uma linha curva, com extrema velocidade, atacando Kenshin pelo lado esquerdo com muito impulso.

Com o passado que tinha, as habilidades e a experiência, para Kenshin Himura não foi difícil prever o ataque. Tanto que ele o fez. O que aconteceu é que, como o movimento era semicircular, a velocidade aparente e a distância do oponente eram diferentes.

No momento do encontro Kenshin levantou a bainha com grande destreza, bloqueando o ataque horizontal da garota. Logo após o choque, ela parou de um jeito semelhante ao do ataque à Sano, girando o corpo sobre uma perna, deslizando e depois dando alguns passos até finalmente parar próxima à posição inicial.

Passado alguns instantes, ela respirou fundo e sorriu. Mas no fundo do olhar dela o que havia era pura tristeza.

Kenshin a observava com olhos neutros até que sentiu um líquido quente no ombro direito. Rapidamente desviando o olhar para o local ele se surpreendeu por ver o profundo corte que ela conseguira fazer. 'Mas... Como? Eu nem senti... e eu tenho certeza que bloqueei completamente o ataque dela...'

Ao ver a reação do homem, a jovem expandiu seu sorriso, enquanto os olhos se aprofundavam num aspecto triste. "Ela não gosta de ficar sozinha." Ela disse com simplicidade.

'Como?? Quem não...' Então ele lembrou do único assunto que a garota tocara durante todo o encontro. 'Tomoe... por que ela estaria sozinha?' Kenshin finalmente esquecera do ferimento no braço direito e agora só conseguia pensar que era dele a culpa se ela estava só.

"Vamos... facilite as coisas. Me deixe te levar até ela, então ela vai sorrir pra você." A mão da jovem estava contraída em um punho fechado, os músculos do braço esquerdo firmemente contraídos. "Você quer redenção, não é? Então... Esta é a sua redenção."

'Eu... pensei nisso, naquele dia...' O espadachim fechou os olhos com força e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando com todas as forças afastar a memória. 'Pensei em desistir... mas' Tentava em vão bloquear aquela visão... a lembrança que cada vez arrancava mais um pedaço de sua alma e seu coração, se é que eles ainda existiam...

*_

Branco. A neve cobria tudo. Tudo o que ele podia perceber era o branco imaculado da neve que caía suave do firmamento. Tudo o que ele sentia era o insuportável ódio... e o infinito amor que ele tinha por aquela garota. Aquela... que o tinha ensinado a viver. Por mais que a realidade se distorcesse, tentando confundir suas emoções, ele sabia em seu coração que aquele sentimento – amor – era verdadeiro. Era nisso que ele se agarrara para viver.

'Me perdoe, Tomoe. Não vou poder cumprir minha promessa de te proteger e te fazer feliz... Mas eu desejo com tudo o que me resta, que você seja feliz na nova era de paz que virá. Você verá a paz, e vai sorrir. E eu... eu vou ver o teu sorriso, não importa onde eu esteja.'

Com o último pensamento, um último esforço. O último golpe... Ele pensou, 'O último suspiro.' Tão conveniente para um espadachim assassino morrer pela espada... tudo fazia um imenso sentido. O único arrependimento era deixar a mulher que tanto amava sem ter cumprido a única promessa que fizera a ela.

Vermelho. Era tudo o que ele via, tudo o que sentia além do amor. A neve agora maculada pelo sangue de uma inocente. O ódio desaparecia enquanto o medo crescia incontrolavelmente. Um aroma... um perfume... Misturado ao cheiro de sangue que se espalhava pelo ar gelado. E a vida dele foi arrancada, e sua alma partida em pedaços sem piedade, assim como a dela... Pelo movimento de sua própria espada.

'Hakubai kou.'

Ele queria gritar, mas não conseguia. 'Tomoe... Tomoe...' Ele queria pensar, agir, fazer qualquer coisa! Mas a mente dele se recusava a trabalhar, e seu coração se partia dolorosamente – pedaço a pedaço, esmigalhando-se. Ele não conseguia respirar, não conseguia entender... Já havia passado pela beira do desespero e agora seus pensamentos estavam tão emaranhados que ele achava ter chegado ao inferno.

Em meio ao caos: Um sorriso.

O sorriso mais puro, mais plácido e belo de todos. O sorriso da alma. Ela sorria pra ele, ignorando a dor, ignorando a morte. Ela sorria.

Para ele, por ele...

Com aquele sorriso parte dele vivia, enquanto outra morria... escorria como o sangue da garota. Ele a segurou nos braços, a abraçou forte, achando que se fizesse isso, nada poderia tirá-la dele.

"Tomoe..."

Com esforço, a garota tentou fixar o olhar embaçado que lentamente escurecia no rosto e nos olhos que ela amava. Assim que o fez, ela sentiu as lágrimas quentes do jovem ruivo caindo em sua própria face. Ela sentia o calor dele, apesar do frio que a dominava. E ela, com tristeza, percebeu que não havia mais volta.

"Shhh..." Ela manejou dizer, usando o que lhe restava de força para confortar o jovem homem que lhe dera amor. Lentamente e com esforço, ela estendeu a mão, que ainda segurava a pequena adaga.

Frio. Kenshin só sentia o frio da lâmina cortando o rosto. Não sentia dor. Não havia possibilidade alguma de sentir mais dor do que ele sentia agora. Movendo o rosto, ele ajudou a garota a completar o corte na face esquerda, perpendicular a outra cicatriz ali existente.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram levemente, enquanto ela soltava a adaga e o mais rápido que conseguia e tentava colocar a mão sobre o corte, acariciar o rosto de Kenshin. Ela odiava vê-lo sofrer.

"Gomen nasai... A na ta..." Ela sussurrou de modo quase inaudível, contendo os seus próprios soluços e as lágrimas enquanto podia.

As lágrimas dele aumentaram. Ele estava preste a perder o controle. A expressão que tinha no rosto era somente um pálido reflexo superficial do sentimento real. Dor.

"Tomoe..." Era só o que ele conseguia dizer. Embora ele quisesse falar desde o tudo até o nada, dizendo o que sentia por ela, qualquer coisa... falar sobre tudo aquilo que eles falariam pelo resto de suas vidas... Juntos. "Não... Tomoe..."

"Está tudo bem..." A voz dela era quebrada e vinha num sussurro. Era extremamente doloroso para ela falar e difícil permanecer consciente, mas ela iria tentar ao máximo. Se ela o deixasse assim... a culpa que ela levaria consigo seria insuportável. E o vazio que restaria nele seria mortal.

"É melhor assim... então... p-por favor... não chore." Ela ainda sorria, e disse as palavras com uma doçura imensa... apesar de que ela própria tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ela não queria ir... não agora.

"Por que... Tomoe..." O garoto agora tremia, não pelo frio. Os sentidos físicos dele não significavam nada, absolutamente nada. Ele se esforçava para mantê-la viva... ele queria ficar com ela... para sempre, a simples idéia de perdê-la era insuportável. "Iie..."

A mão delicada e alva começou a deslizar do rosto agora sujo do jovem, cedendo as últimas forças para o inevitável destino. O abraço que ele tinha nela, tornou-se mais apertado. Ele podia sentir o frio que tomava conta do corpo dela. Ela podia sentir a vida se esvair. E Tomoe, ela queria dizer... ao menos uma vez aquelas palavras que nunca disse a ninguém... Mas o destino parecia não permitir isso.

Com um olhar plácido, ela tentou falar aquilo que tanto queria... que nunca teve coragem, mas a visão se tornava um borrão escurecido mais depressa do que ela conseguia forças para falar. A mão caia. Todo o corpo fraquejava. Os sentidos falhavam, um a um. Até o momento em que ela não sentia nada... até o momento que não havia nada. Ela, então, não era mais.

Na hora em que o brilho oscilante e fraco no fundo dos olhos da jovem se apagou, o mundo de Kenshin acabou.

E ele gritou.

Não podia mais conter o que quer que estivesse sentindo... ele gritou como nunca gritara antes. E ele chorou como nunca chorara, ele xingou... ele amaldiçoou, ele se declarou, amou e odiou, riu e mentiu... como nunca fizera antes. Ele renasceu.

...

Na escuridão daqueles olhos, certa vez, ele se perdera. Ele nunca aprendeu o caminho de volta. Ele nunca _quis_ voltar.

Na escuridão daqueles olhos, certa vez, ele se encontrara. E se esquecera. Quando estes negros e infinitos olhos se fecharam, a luz se apagou.

_*

Enquanto os segundos se passavam a jovem desconhecida só conseguia olhar surpresa para a forma encurvada do espadachim.

"Tomoe... Doushite...?" Kenshin cambaleou, nocauteado pela lembrança.

Por mais anos que se passassem, por mais eras ou vidas que ele vivesse, a dor da perda e o vazio persistiam. Mesmo que ele entendesse superficialmente os motivos que levaram sua esposa a fazer aquilo, ele não concordava... se sentia culpado.

"Nunca..." A jovem começou, a princípio hesitante. "Eu nunca pensei que veria você chorar." Ela baixou a guarda, mostrando-se disposta a pausar o combate.

Pego desprevenido, Kenshin levantou o rosto e com a mão livre sentiu as lágrimas quentes que corriam livres pelo rosto. 'Eu... eu não deveria chorar... Nunca mais. Ela... ela me pediu pra não...'

Percebendo instintivamente que a garota havia baixado a guarda ele embainhou novamente a sakabatou. Limpou rapidamente o restante das lágrimas e tentando o mais depressa possível retomar a postura de 'andarilho', sorridente e despreocupado.

Nenhum deles tinha idéia do que dizer ou fazer. Somente ficaram ali... parados. Kenshin lutando contra o desejo de se jogar ao chão e chorar pelo resto da eternidade, para tentar achar um alívio inexistente para a dor que sentia, pelo desejo de pedir... de se deixar morrer pelas mãos daquela jovem com olhos tão familiares. A garota desconhecida pensando no que fazer, contestando seus próprios objetivos... sua própria existência.

'Por que eu... faço isso..?' Ela se perguntava.

'É essa a solução...? Não há outra... outra maneira de conseguir...?'

Repentinamente, a jovem foi resgatada de seus pensamentos pelo murmúrio solitário vindo do homem ruivo à sua frente. Ela apurou os ouvidos para tentar decifrar algumas palavras do que ele dizia sem intenção.

"T-Tomoe... por que você faz isso...? O que você quer...de mim?" Kenshin dava voz às suas indagações sem querer. "Você está sozinha..? É hora... É hora de voltar pra você? Me diga... alguma coisa..."

Um impulso incontrolável surgiu do fundo da alma da jovem, abalando todos os seus sentidos e foi tarde quando ela percebeu o que acabara de dizer.

"Gomen nasai..." A voz dela ecoou suave, diferente de antes... mais calma mas mesmo assim, mais arrependida.

Quando seus ouvidos captaram o som, a reação de Kenshin refletiu-se nos olhos arregalados. A voz era... 'A voz era....' incabivelmente igual... Ele levantou o rosto para fitar os olhos da jovem que também estavam arregalados, indicando que ela não tivera a intenção de dizer aquilo.

"Nani...?" Kenshin deixou escapar a pergunta, não estando seguro de si mesmo ao ouvir aquelas palavras que deslizavam tão facilmente pela sua mente.

A jovem não pôde mais segurar o olhar do homem e desviou seus olhos negros para o chão coberto de folhas da clareira. Hesitante, ela respondeu sucintamente,

"N-Nan de mo nai."

Na verdade, nem ela saberia explicar por que dissera aquilo... ela nem estava certa de que fora ela mesma quem dissera...

'Que arrepio foi aquele...? Talvez ela... talvez _eu_ esteja errada.'

A tensão continuou no ar até que momentos depois a garota respirou fundo, tomando coragem, e com passos hesitantes, começou a caminhar na direção do espadachim.

Este permaneceu no lugar, observando com atenção a jovem que se aproximava. Ele percebeu no olhar dela um brilho oscilante, a mão direita dela tremendo levemente sobre a espada, em contraste com a esquerda que estava firme.

Repentinamente, os olhos negros que Kenshin observava desfocaram e se arregalaram levemente, e a garota simplesmente tombou inconsciente no chão, cobrindo as vestes de terra marrom à medida em que encontrava o chão.

A reação que ele instintivamente teve foi de correr e segurá-la antes que caísse, e assim o fez. Mas só foi capaz de alcançá-la a tempo de segurar os ombros e impedir que a cabeça da garota se chocasse com o chão. O breve acontecimento, porém, não passou em branco pelas memórias de Kenshin, e o relance da primeira vez que ele encontrara aquela mulher...

*_

A chuva caía sem cessar, a noite estava escura como breu e Kenshin estava preso por duas correntes que seu adversário desconhecido havia manejado enrolar nele num momento de descuido. O atacante estava em cima de um telhado ao lado do caminho, o rosto coberto e as mãos firmes nas correntes que prendiam os braços de Battousai.

'Só um deslize...' Era um dos poucos pensamentos que passavam na mente de Kenshin, enquanto ele procurava prever o próximo movimento do adversário.

A espera subitamente acabou e o erro inevitável veio, bem como Kenshin queria. O assassino afrouxou uma das correntes enquanto tentou o ataque final contra Battousai. Este aproveitou a brecha e, com a ajuda das próprias correntes, buscou a espada presa à uma das extremidades e com ela atacou o oponente que ainda estava no ar.

A lâmina prateada logo se manchou de vermelho, deslizando pela carne do assassino com muita facilidade, cortando-o ao meio e fazendo o sangue jorrar.

E, de repente, ela estava lá.

Ele só percebeu quando, depois que caíra de joelhos no chão lamacento procurando acalmar a respiração, ele sentiu o cheiro suave e feminino de um perfume. Lentamente ele levantou o rosto, focalizando o olhar na delicada figura que estava à sua frente.

A jovem mulher, com seus longos cabelos negros cintilando à luz da lua, parecia brilhar em meio à escuridão da noite. O sangue rubro cobrindo-a, profanando a pureza imaculada que ele via nela. O olhar deslizou pela figura feminina, rápido mas detalhado. Os pés nas sandálias sujas com barro, a pele alva... as mãos delicadas que seguravam a sombrinha, a fina cintura adornada com um obi, o kimono de cor clara, o rosto suave e feminino... a boca macia... e então, os olhos.

A troca de um simples olhar... e a ligação estava feita. Eternamente.

Kenshin arregalou os próprios olhos quando estes se encontraram com os da jovem. O mundo à volta deles lentamente derreteu... perdendo a forma, a cor, perdendo a importância. Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada... sua mente tornando-se agradavelmente vazia. Tudo o que ele via agora eram aquelas órbitas castanhas... escuras. Ele podia sentir-se sendo levado, sendo sugado, para dentro daquele olhar, ele podia sentir que ela via sua alma, e ele podia ver a dela.

Logo que o breve momento de estupor de Kenshin passara, sua mente racional tomou o controle, treinada pelos anos de prática do kenjutsu. Mandando mensagens de alerta para Battousai, imediatamente a cabeça dele estava com um outro pensamento em mente.

'Eu fui visto... Será... será que eu devo silenciá-la...?'

Quanto mais pensava, menos coragem tinha de fazê-lo. Ele, porém, recebera ordens claras de eliminar qualquer testemunha, mas... 'Essa garota...' Estranhamente ele se sentia completamente incapaz de machucá-la. Suas indagações foram interrompidas por um murmúrio suave, que logo revelou ser a voz da jovem em questão.

"Anata wa..." Ela começou, a voz era doce e calma, mas mesmo assim prendeu totalmente a atenção do jovem ruivo. "As pessoas dizem... que uma chuva de sangue caiu para descrever uma tragédia... demo... mas você..."

O coração do espadachim começou a disparar, incapaz de conter o nervosismo e a expectativa... O que ela iria dizer a ele, o homem que ela acabara de ver assassinar um outro sem piedade...?

"Você é quem faz chover... uma chuva de sangue, não é"

Os olhos dele se arregalaram... ele não esperava tal comentário mas... ironicamente, fazia um imenso sentido. Antes que ele pudesse pensar em outra coisa, ele viu o corpo da garota tremer, os olhos desfocarem e a sombrinha que ela carregava cair. Já inconsciente, ela pendia para frente, caindo. 'Como um anjo...'

Ela nunca chegou a tocar o chão. Imediatamente Kenshin tomou impulso e segurou a jovem nos braços, deixando a espada de lado, cravada no chão. Virando a garota no colo, ele afastou os cabelos molhados do rosto dela com a sua mão, observando de perto as feições delicadas.

O ferimento que ele tinha no rosto... que não cicatrizava, continuava sangrando e, por causa da proximidade dos rostos, o sangue do próprio Kenshin escorreu, pingando na pele clara e macia dela, que tanto contrastava com a sua. Com inicial surpresa, logo ele relaxou quando o sangue foi lavado pela chuva, que agora apertara, abafando ainda mais os sons da noite.

Ele não queria que essa cena voltasse a acontecer – ela em seus braços, imóvel, o ar impregnado com o cheiro da morte e sua cicatriz pingando sangue sobre o suave rosto dela. Isso, infelizmente – mais tarde viria ele a descobrir -, seria trágica e ironicamente repetido...

'Eu... vou levá-la comigo... Só por esta noite... não posso deixá-la aqui... sozinha na chuva.'

Com isso ele cuidadosamente ergueu a garota desfalecida nos braços e, tentando protegê-la da chuva fria, seguiu em direção à hospedaria onde o Ishin Shishi estava. Assim, levando a mulher que mudaria seu destino para dentro de sua vida.

_*

Desvencilhando-se da memória, Kenshin Himura não se conteve e sorriu. Apesar de tudo... todos os erros, as dores... ele conseguia sorrir. Mesmo que não fosse um sorriso verdadeiro, mesmo que a sua alma estivesse incompleta demais para sorrir sinceramente, ele curvou os lábios à lembrança da primeira vez que ele vira aqueles olhos. Sentia saudade.

Se pudesse voltar o tempo... voltaria. Não importa o que ele conseguira depois dela... De alguma forma ele sabia que poderia construir algo e ainda proteger os outros como fazia agora se estivesse com ela. A diferença seria que ele não estaria se sentindo vazio.

Se ele pudesse voltar... tantos erros seriam evitados... 'Mas eu não posso voltar.'

O olhar violeta fixou-se no rosto da garota que ele segurava agora. Com ternura ele afastou os cabelos negros do rosto claro dela, como se num transe... com pura nostalgia.

"Você não pode voltar..." Ele murmurou para o ar, mas surpreendentemente, com um certo tom de incerteza na voz. O olhar permanecia nas feições daquela que relembrava tanto a mulher que amava.

Sem aviso, a boca do homem começou a tremer levemente, o coração batia mais forte pela simples visão dos lábios femininos da garota misteriosa e pela idéia de que eram tão parecidos com os de Tomoe.

"Demo..." Ele sussurrou, o súbito desejo crescendo cada vez mais enquanto ele mantinha o olhar nos lábios rosados. Umedeceu seus próprios lábios partidos com a língua, os olhos tremendo com nervosismo e expectativa.

Sem conseguir controlar, ele lentamente inclinou a cabeça em direção à dela, os rostos se aproximando mais e mais. Ele sentia a suave e quente respiração dela contra sua pele, fazendo sua mente racional ser amortecida pouco a pouco, no ritmo em que os olhos violetas iam se estreitando e se fechando. Pendendo o rosto para o lado, o homem ruivo respirou fundo, um calor que ele não sentia há muito tempo ressurgindo dentro dele.

'Tomoe...'

Neehh nehh... piisem em mim, =P Huauahauha... sei lá, eu deixei pra fazer as partes da trama paralela (que na verdade nem chega a ser uma trama... é só um 'tapa-buraco' u.u") depois de ter escrito a principal... e eu nem sabia o que escrever... eu só fui indo... (Ehh...  fiz que fui, não fui e acabei me f***.... ou não... =P) Boooomm o que importa é que eu me irritei com a demora pra esse capítulo e vou deixar ele assim mesmo... Agora o outro eu imagino que seja uma missa ainda maior até eu postar... mas eu juro que vou tentar fazer o mais rápido que puder. E não prometo mais nada nas tramas paralelas por que eu não faço idéia pra que tantos pacotes... (Mentira, eu faço sim mas do mesmo jeito... ainda é confuso) E eu simplesmente não consigo achar uma estória que se encaixe para eles enquanto o Kenshin sofre ataques psicológicos numa clareira... O.o

Só pra avisar, meu computador _é_ um lixo, eu não tenho nem um Word ou qualquer programa decente pra escrever meus fics então esse é o motivo deles ficarem com uma apresentação tão porca aí no FFN... Aqui nos meus arquivos ele tá todo bonitinho, com itálico, barras, parágrafos e centralização... mas como o WordPad simplesmente _não_presta_ quando eu passo todas essas coisas não aparecem... E isso foi um grande problema com os pensamentos, porque inicialmente eles eram em itálico... Eh eh... maaaas com sorte eu barganho aqui minha mama pra me conseguir alguns programas úteis^^" (Siimm... mamãe compra coisas pra mim! Eu é que não vou gastar meu dinheiro nisso... u.u" Bem, na verdade nem ela gasta, então eu fico aqui na moita com meus programinhas imprestáveis pra sempre)

Tah... vocês já se encheram da minha ladainha então eu fico por aqui... E continuo implorando rewiews! Conselhos, críticas (no flames), dicas e sugestões... eu fico completamente perdida sobre como continuar o fic sem essa ajuda de vocês!

Traduções:

Hakubai kou: É o perfume da Tomoe, essa fragrância vêm das flores e dos frutos de uma ameixeira branca e é considerado um aroma sensual e feminino. (E é muito boommm ^-^ Eu tenho um sache com isso no meu quarto... **Viciada** @____* =P)

Gomen (nasai): Me desculpe.

Anata: Quer dizer 'você' em japonês, mas também pode significar o modo como a esposa chama seu marido (algo próximo a 'Querido' - Hey benheeê... XP~ Huahuahuah - O.o) Mas isso como vocativo. No fic você pode diferenciar pois eu coloco a partícula 'wa' quando quero que o significado seja você... tá?

Nani: literalmente 'quê', No caso 'O quê?'

Nan de mo nai: Nada. (Nani mo significa 'Nada', mas eu sempre ouço eles dizerem 'Nan de mo nai' ...)

Demo: Mas

Shikashi: Mas (O.o)

Kenjutsu: A arte de usar a espada japonesa ^-^ (O que, diga-se de passagem, o Kenshin sabe fazer muito bem...)

Obi: Faixa larga de tecido que é usada na cintura para prender o kimono.

Kimono: Ara, ara... isso você deve saber, ne? ^-^#

Doushite: Por que

Iie: Não

Dame: Tipo... 'Chega' ou 'Não' mesmo... O.o

Onegai: Por favor

Dare: Quem

Dare ka: Quem? (O.o")

Dare mo: Ninguém (@.o")

Damare: Cale a boca (Nuuusssa...)

Naze: Por que motivo, razão ou circunstância... Ô.o

Hakama: Aquelas calças com cinco pregas que o Kenshin usa. ^-~

Sakabatou: A espada de lâmina invertida que o nosso amigo ruivinho aí usa!

Hitokiri: Refere-se a 'Retalhador', 'Assassino'.

Rurouni: Refere-se a 'Andarilho.

Aa: Sim.

[Capítulo 4 - O Jardim Das Almas]

O que está acontecendo com a jovem desafiante de Kenshin? A garota começa a agir de forma muito estranha, deixando Kenshin confuso e perplexo devido às repentinas semelhanças entre ela e sua falecida esposa que vêm à tona. Qual é o grande segredo desta jovem? E o que este segredo pode mudar na realidade do ex-Hitokiri Battousai? Muitas perguntas e várias revelações no capítulo 4.

Ara, ara! Seguinte... isso não tem absolutamente, nada a ver com este fic... mas um dia eu estava pensando... (Oro) E cheguei a uma conclusão! (Ororo) Observem...:

***Três Coisas que Eu  Simplesmente NÃO SUPORTO em Personagens (femininas) de Anime*:***

1-  Olhos (íris) que não encostam. (Sabe aqueles olhares arregalados, tipo: "Ah! Meu Deus!! Eu tenho algum problema sério!! Meus olhos simplesmente NÃO ENCOSTAM!! E por isso eu tenho essa cara de assustada que dá nos nervos!!) Tipo... Ninguém pode viver assim!! Tem que ter um problema sério de globos oculares projetados... Fala sério... ¬¬ Tenebroso.

2-  Personagens que, a cada 2 palavras que dizem, 3 são o nome do cara (de quem elas gostam, ou o protagonista, sei lá...). Tipo... Até parece que a gente não sabe que a criatura se chama daquele jeito... Credo! É extremamente INSUPORTÁVEL, dá vontade de quebrar a tv ou o computador cada vez que vem a criatura repetir o nome do protagonista milhares de vezes, de milhares de jeitos diferentes... Argh.

3-  Emoções extremas, tipo: Gritar o tempo todo. (Orra! Té parece que a gente é surdo!) Chorar o tempo todo. (Bah, fala sério... tem coisas melhores pra fazer do que ficar dando uma de coitada, não acham...?) Sorrir o tempo todo. (Meu Deus isso é o mais irritante!! Tipo: sua família se afogou na privada, seu cachorro te ignora, cai um raio na sua cabeça, você enfiou o pé na jaca e descobriu que sua vida não tem sentido... e você está...? Sorrindo! Aaaahhhhhhh!!! Nããããoooo!! Tende? Mas se bem que pior ainda é a personagem 'sorrir ao natural'... Tipo... Vc pede: Fica séria! E quando vê tem um sorriso idiota espraiado ali... Tipo: "Dãã eu sou feliz... dãã...." Ai, que triste isso... ¬¬)

*Os: Embora eu ache que, se analisarmos bem, eu acabei de eliminar 98% das personagens femininas existentes em todos os animes... u.u" Ara, ara... Que situação crítica...

Bem, como eu já disse; sempre digo e pretendo continuar a dizer, eu espero dicas de vocês para melhorar meu trabalho (Huhauahuah trabaalho! Ahhh conta outra... u.u")! Com a sua ajuda, o capítulo três vai estar bem melhor... ^.^"

Lembrem-se: qualquer sugestão, reclamação, ameaças, declarações de amor, pedidos de casamento e similares são bem vindas! =^-^°=

Para entrar em contato comigo é só me mandar um e-mail (rei_tomoe_himura@hotmail.com), ou me procurar no ICQ (256531776)

A-ri-ga-tou,

Tomoe Ayanami.


	4. O Jardim das Almas

Lembrança da Flor - Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction

_por Tomoe Ayanami (rei_tomoe_himura@hotmail.com_)

***************************************

            Todos os personagens, direitos, etc de Rurouni Kenshin pertencem a Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Sony Music Entertainment, etc (Todas aquelas empresas e associações que, com certeza, tem MUITO mais dinheiro que eu)... Direitos reservados., blá, blá, blá... Os personagens foram usados neste fic sem a permissão do autor, sem intenção de ganhar dinheiro tb... ¬¬ =P.

************* Descrição ******************

"Falando"

'Pensando'

*_ Flashback _*

[Eventuais intromissões minhas]

*************************************** 

---

No capítulo 3, os dois amigos encontram uma jovem desconhecida, mas que parece conhecer, e muito bem, Kenshin, seu passado, seu presente e seus sentimentos. O que ela pode querer com ele?

---

A Lembrança da Flor 

[Capítulo 4 – O Jardim das Almas]

_It`s New Year's Day:_

Looking up to the sky We all await for the fireworks to fly 

_And I hold you_

_And I stand by you now…_

_Over the bay darkness breaks to a glow_

_But still the sands keep_

_On runing too slow_

_And I love you_

_And I care for you now…_

_Green comes after white_

_Night turns to day into the fire_

_Look at our dreams flying away_

_Climbing up higher_

_Along the shore timeless faces reflect_

_The innocence of childhood never left_

_And I miss you_

_And I cry for you now…_

_And the ones who we trust_

_And the moments of joy_

_Mirrored in a glow_

_That will dazzle our eyes_

_Here in my heart, in my soul_

_Sharing the miracle of Hope_

_In my heart, in my mind, in my soul…_

_Stay hand in hand, stay with me_

_Love is the key to believe_

_In our hearts, in our minds, in our souls_

_…But now no matter what I say,_

_just look at the fireworks…_

_(Angra – Fireworks)_
    
    ---

_"A verdadeira Tomoe... ela era a pessoa mais gentil que eu já conheci."_

_Himura__ Kenshin, no manga._
    
    ---

Sem aviso, a boca do homem começou a tremer levemente, o coração batia mais forte  pela simples visão dos lábios femininos da garota misteriosa e pela idéia de que eram tão parecidos com os de Tomoe.

"Demo..." Ele sussurrou, o súbito desejo crescendo cada vez mais enquanto ele mantinha o olhar na boca rosada. Umedeceu seus próprios lábios partidos com a língua, os olhos tremendo com nervosismo e expectativa.

Sem conseguir controlar, ele lentamente inclinou a cabeça em direção à dela, os rostos se aproximando mais e mais. Ele sentia a suave e quente respiração dela contra sua pele, fazendo sua mente racional ser amortecida pouco a pouco, no ritmo em que os olhos violetas iam se estreitando e se fechando. Pendendo o rosto para o lado, o homem ruivo respirou fundo, um calor que ele não sentia há muito tempo ressurgindo dentro dele.

_'Tomoe...'_

Lábio a lábio. Tão perto... Queria beijá-la incontrolavelmente. Beijar sua amada Tomoe. Sentia seu perfume, intoxicante. A vontade, o instinto... e o mais importante... a saudade. Agora a jovem que estava inconsciente em seus braços não era mais uma adversária desconhecida. Ela era Tomoe. Em toda a sua beleza plácida, sua ternura... Ela havia voltado para ele. Seu maior desejo havia se realizado: ele a havia encontrado de novo, e desta vez nada iria separá-los.

_`Eu__... só...`_

            Naquele momento, a um insignificante segundo antes da perfeição do beijo... Um par de olhos se abriu, arregalando-se de imediato. Uma voz despertou a realidade no espadachim ruivo.

"Kenshin!!"

            Sanosuke gritou, espantado com a cena se desenrolava diante de seus olhos. Levantou-se ainda um pouco zonzo do golpe que a jovem lhe aplicara anteriormente. Com passos incertos avançou como pôde em direção aos dois. _'Devo estar vendo coisas... Essa mina me pegou de jeito... Ai, minha cabeça...'_

            Assim que a voz do amigo atingiu-lhe a consciência, Kenshin abriu os olhos, focalizando o que havia em sua frente. _`Eu__...`_

            Para sua surpresa, logo a sua frente estava um par de olhos escuros, arregalados e expectantes. Tão próximo ele estava da garota que não sabia dizer como seus lábios ainda não estavam se tocando. Prendeu a respiração e corou, constrangido.

_`Eu__ não deveria estar fazendo isso... não mesmo.'_

            Antes que pudesse pensar outra coisa, sentiu a mão de Sano puxando-o pelo ombro. Ele não sabia se estava grato ou descontente por isso.

"Agora acho que eu preciso de uma explicação... Eu to vendo coisas ou vocês dois estavam bem entretidos aí?"

            Kenshin corou mais enquanto dava seu sorriso sem jeito. Esta reação por si já acalmou um pouco Sanosuke, que estivera muito preocupado devido ao comportamento violento do espadachim. Este, por sua vez, ia abrindo a boca para tentar dizer alguma coisa quando a voz suave da garota soou.

"Eu... desmaiei?"

"Kenshin... Eu sei que você quer ajudar as pessoas, mas ela quer te _matar_!" O homem mais alto virou-se para seu amigo, que sorriu.

"É, sessha sabe disso." O ruivo tornou a atenção para a garota. "Acho que você deve estar bem cansada. Lutou com muita gente hoje..." Kenshin perdeu a expressão do `rurouni' ao lembrar-se do que esta garota havia feito antes dele chegar.

"Você quer dizer, matou muita gente hoje... Pode parecer inofensiva, mas ela é um monstro!" Sanosuke retrucou, um olhar de ódio dirigido diretamente para a garota.

            Como resposta, ao seu lado Kenshin adquiriu uma expressão pesada. A jovem levantou o olhar e fixou-o no lutador por um longo tempo, não indicando arrependimento quanto aos fatos. Essa reação foi interpretada como impertinente por ele, que a passos largos e pisadas fortes foi na direção dela, que ainda estava sentada no chão.

"Não sente culpa, é?" Rosnou Sano. "Mas vai sentir!"

            Ela começou a se levantar lentamente, decerto disposta a aceitar o desafio de Sanosuke Sagara. No rosto claro não havia nem sequer uma emoção perceptível, a jovem tinha um semblante totalmente passivo.

            Ao ponto em que ela já estava completamente de pé, Sano já caminhava com fúria em sua direção. Não chegou, porém, a encostá-la.

"Me solta, Kenshin!" 

"Iie." O homem ruivo respondeu friamente. Ele havia parado o amigo com o braço direito e sua expressão voltara a ser séria. "Você não vai lutar com ela."

            Isso espantou tanto a jovem quanto o próprio Sano. A primeira, em vez de unir-se à discussão, simplesmente baixou a guarda, deu as costas e começou a andar na direção oposta aos dois. O outro homem porém não desistiu facilmente.

"O quê? Por que eu não iria lutar com ela??" Desafiou Sano, olhando Kenshin nos olhos.

"Por que _eu_ vou fazer isso."

            Sanosuke não pode contestar a força e certeza nas palavras de Kenshin. Foi com uma mínima relutância que ele concordou. _'E o sessha foi passear...'_

"Hai." O lutador recuou alguns passos quando ouviu a garota dirigir-lhe a palavra.

"Você poderia nos dar licença?" Os olhos castanhos escuros tremiam com incerteza enquanto uma enxurrada de indagações tomava lugar em sua mente. Emoções que ela desconhecia começavam a brotar em sua alma. Ela não conseguia explicar o calor que sentiu bem no fundo do peito quando acordou e se encontrou nos braços daquele homem... Era uma sensação tão distante mas mesmo assim tão verdadeira.

"Nan da?" Sano levantou uma sobrancelha. 

"Eu disse..." Ela sacudiu a cabeça por um instante, sentindo-se um pouco tonta, como se sua mente estivesse esparsa. "Deixe-nos a sós." Completou ela finalmente.

            Estranhando o pedido ele lançou um olhar questionador para Kenshin, que parecia um pouco surpreso também – ele mesmo sem saber porque. Ao perceber que Sano realmente esperava alguma resposta, Kenshin assentiu com a cabeça e completou casualmente.

"Só por alguns instantes..."

"Shikashi..." 

"Volte por onde viemos... Agora mais alguém já deve ter descoberto que aconteceu alguma coisa aqui. Vá até lá e veja o que pode fazer para mantê-los afastados." Himura acrescentou, sem olhar diretamente para Sanosuke.

"Eu..." Sano então sacudiu a cabeça, vendo que não tinha escolha. _'Realmente daqui a pouco a polícia ou algum curioso aparece por aqui...' "Eu não vou demorar." Avisou ele, antes de se embrenhar pelas árvores e logo desaparecer de vista das duas pessoas que permaneceram na clareira._
    
    -------------------------------

            Kaoru estava sentada numa posição formal, na pequena mesa à sua frente o chá silenciosamente liberava vapor, que ia subindo suave e dissipando pelo ar. Enquanto Misao se preocupava com Aoshi e Yahiko se ocupava treinando sozinho, ela ficou com tempo para pensar.

'Eu não sei nada... Será mesmo? Mas o Kenshin está aqui há tanto tempo... Seria impossível ele ainda guardar muitos segredos... Ou sim... Ah! Desisto!!'

            A jovem sacudiu a cabeça, e tornou sua atenção para o chá ainda quente. Com um suspiro ela levou o líquido até a boca e, descuidada,  tomou um grande gole.

"Ahh! Quente! Droga!" Ela largou o copo com força sobre a mesa e pôs a língua pra fora.

"Nani ka?" O shoji abriu-se de repente para revelar Yahiko, que passava por ali quando ouviu Kaoru gritar.

"Nhan dhe moh nahi... shó gueimei minah lenghua khom essha dhrrogah dhe xáh." Reclamou ela. 

            Ela levantou-se e desamassou o hakama e virou-se para Yahiko segurava o riso.

"Queh hé??" Vociferou ela, levantando o punho para o ar.

"Hahahah... Você tá mais ridícula que o normal falando desse jeito!" E em um instante ele estava correndo pelo dojo com uma Kaoru esbravejando de raiva em seu encalço.

"Fanha! Fanha!" Gritava e ria Yahiko, ganhando distância de Kaoru.

"Heu he queh vfou teh dheixzar ffanho!"

            E assim, mais uma dia comum no Dojo Kamiya se seguia...
    
    -------------------------------

"Então..." Kenshin limpou a garganta, quebrando o silêncio desconfortável que dominava o lugar. "De onde você vem?" Falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

            A garota levantou uma sobrancelha. "Hã?" 'Isso é coisa que se pergunte pra alguém que quer te matar??' "Você não vai conseguir me distrair."

            O homem sorriu, levando a mão atrás da cabeça e coçando-a meio sem jeito. "Bem... Parece que a senhorita ainda deseja lutar com este servo, não é?"

"Mas isso é óbvio. É pra isso..." Ela desviou o olhar por uma fração de segundo. "...que estou viva."

            Mesmo surpreso com isso, Kenshin decidiu continuar a conversa ignorando o comentário dela e adiando ainda mais um conflito que inevitavelmente aconteceria se as coisas continuassem assim.

"Mas a sua família deve estar preocupada..." Ele disse, sem pensar exatamente nas palavras.

"Se eu tivesse uma família, uma casa pra onde voltar... eu não estaria aqui desafiando você."

*_

-Se eu tivesse uma família, uma casa para onde voltar... eu não estaria bebendo sozinha à noite.-

_*

            Piscando, confuso, o espadachim guardou a memória consigo novamente, reprimindo ainda mais sua alma partida. Concentrou-se com algum esforço em descobrir mais sobre a garota – tanto para acalmar-se quanto para, assim, convencê-la a não lutar. Mesmo que sentisse seu sangue fervendo, seu corpo ansiando por um confronto que colocasse sua vida em risco.

"Então... Você está sozinha." Concluiu o homem com a voz contendo certa compaixão.

"O que está insinuando?" Contestou ela, levemente exasperada.

"Oro?" Kenshin ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

"Se eu tivesse alguma outra razão para viver, não estaria desafiando o ex-Hitokiri Battousai. Não estou aqui por estar sozinha." Afirmou, com um brilho determinado nos olhos negros.

"Doushite, então?" Indagou Kenshin antes que pudesse evitar.

"Atashi wa..." A jovem baixou o olhar para o chão, emanando uma tristeza que pesava no ar. 

            Os olhos do homem ruivo suavizaram, e ele fez menção de ir até ela, estendendo a mão na sua direção, quando a voz feminina recomeçou a soar fraca.

"A minha vida existe para que eu escolha o que fazer com ela. E eu só queria..." Uma breve pausa. "Eu estive sempre sozinha. Mas isso não me causava dor... Eu só não entendia o porquê... até que..." Ela parou de falar, sem saber ao certo como continuar.

"Me encontrou?" Tentou Kenshin.

            Normalmente, era isso o que acontecia. Alguém, cuja família ou amigos vieram a perecer pela sua espada, sentia-se sozinho e perdido. Ao encontrá-lo, no entanto, encontravam também algo que os movesse: o desejo de vingança.

"Iie." Disse ela, sacudindo a cabeça e fazendo os longos e negros cabelos balançarem. Algumas mechas escorregaram e encobriram parcialmente seu rosto. "Eu já te conhecia."

"Oro?"

"Eu..." Inconscientemente, Kenshin fazia a garota cada fez mais confusa. "...sempre soube sobre você. Sobre ela. Vocês." 'Nós.' Ela pestanejou, surpresa com o reflexo de pensamento.

"..." Himura não sabia o que dizer, sendo assim, seguiu com o que mais parecia um interrogatório. "Como?"

"Wakaranai. Mas eu sei de tudo, desde sempre. Mas, além disso, não entendo mais nada." 'Nada além do meu objetivo...' "Por isso... por isso—" Ela já hesitava nas próprias palavras. 'Eu preciso... matar... morrer?' A incerteza do que fazer começava a causar-lhe desespero.

            Precipitando-se, Kenshin estava agora de joelhos na frente da garota encolhida. Sua mão direita estava apioada fracamente no ombro dela, que  escondia os olhos. Ele buscou abaixar-se mais para ver seu rosto, mas ela fazia com que essas tentativas fossem inúteis. O espadachim podia sentir a jovem tremer sob o seu toque, via-a esquivar-se dos olhares enquanto parecia lutar contra a própria mente.

"Daijoubu ka?" Perguntou Kenshin, preocupado. 'Ela não está em condições de lutar.'

"Não seja..." Ela hesitou, um soluço escapou-lhe da garganta. "...gentil." 'Se não... talvez eu acabe... como ela...'

"Oro?" Kenshin recuou, removendo sua mão e pondo-se de pé. Surpreendeu-se que sua preocupação, no momento anterior, fora capaz de fazê-lo chegar tão perto daquela jovem mulher. 'Talvez... porque ela me lembra tanto... você.'

"Compaixão... é algo que você não deve ter com seu inimigo." Sussurrou ela. 'Pelo menos... não comigo.'

"Sabe..." O homem não entendia por que – talvez fosse a semelhança, novamente – mas resolveu falar o que lhe veio na mente. "Foi ela quem me ensinou o significado dessa palavra. E de muitas outras."

            Ao ouvir o que ele lhe dizia, a garota ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo. Ele prosseguiu.

"E você..." Ele procurou as palavras certas. "Que é tão parecida com ela... Os seus olhos, seu rosto, o perfume..." Kenshin deixou o pensamento vagar por alguns instantes, um sorriso brigava por seu lugar nos lábios dele. "Você sabe tanto sobre ela e sobre mim que eu chego a ficar um pouco assustado.." 'E... esperançoso, quem sabe...?' 

"Já lhe disse que esta é a minha vida." Murmurou ela, abaixando novamente a cabeça.

"..." 'Minha vida... Tomoe foi minha vida. E são as memórias que tenho dela que me mantém vivo até hoje...'  Pensou, mostrando um sorriso triste. 

"Se ao menos... eu pudesse explicar..." 'Te mostrar o que eu sou, ou o que sinto... Se ela pudesse...' A expressão da garota tornava-se cada vez mais vaga e ela parecia perder-se. '...voltar...' 

"Demo... Acho que mesmo se você tentasse, eu não conseguiria entender..." A voz macia de Kenshin despertou a jovem mais uma vez. "Mas isso não importa. Eu já cansei de pensar..." 'Se eu puder viver com as minhas memórias... carregar o amor que ela me ensinou... lembrar do calor...eu posso... quem sabe... continuar...' Ele pousou a mão suavemente sobre a cicatriz em forma de cruz. Seus olhos estavam estreitos, carregados de melancolia. "Eu vou continuar... se puder me lembrar... para sempre..."

"Iie..."

            Kenshin olhou a jovem, curioso. Ainda carregava o sorriso triste e plácido e a mão ainda descansava sobre a face esquerda.

"Está errado... Você não pode... Não deve..." Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Tudo aquilo. Não podia estar certo...era dor demais. Ainda é..."

"..."

"Quando eu percebi isso, descobri que existe algo que se possa fazer..." 'Para arrumar os erros do passado...' "Mas até agora eu não sabia o que era."

"Talvez você tenha razão. Talvez seja dor demais." Kenshin percebeu uma lágrima correr pelo rosto da garota. "Talvez tenha sido um erro do destino..." 'Ou um erro... meu...' "Mas... se eu continuar acreditando que no fim ela vai estar lá... me esperando..." 'Ainda que nos meus sonhos eu deseje que pudesse tê-la de volta...'

"Demo... há... milagres... mudanças."

"Não para mim." Falou Kenshin, um pouco decepcionado.

"Você merece uma segunda chance." Insistiu ela. A cada frase, sua convicção ficava mais clara.

"Eu já joguei fora todas as minhas chances..."

"Tomoe-san... Ela morreu por você. Ela deu sua segunda chance para você." 'E eu... eu vou dar minha segunda chance...para ela...'

"Ela..." 'Não deveria ter sido ela. Eu era o assassino... eu era quem devia ter morrido...' O semblante do espadachim obscureceu-se perante à idéia.

"Eu sei. Não deveria ter sido ela. No entanto, também não deveria ter sido você." 'O erro foi meu. Por isso eu estou disposta... a desistir do que tenho.' "Eu... vou trocar... se você me prometer..."

"..." 'Do que ela está falando...? Trocar... o quê?'

"Prometer..." Os olhos escuros da jovem pareceram perder as pupilas, deixando-a com uma expressão que não parecia humana.

"!!" 'O-o que foi isso?!' _Agora_ Kenshin estava assustado – seus olhos brilharam âmbar por um segundo. "Dare?!" Gritou, num impulso, dando um passo para frente sem antes pensar direito.

            Subitamente, a garota recuou – olhos de volta ao normal – e uma expressão amedrontada. Ela arregalou levemente os olhos, focalizando-os nos de Kenshin e cerrou os dentes, não emitindo nenhum som. Para o homem, mais uma vez, era hora de suas memórias ressurgirem, dolorosamente semelhantes.

*_

            Um jovem espadachim permanecia recostado na parede ao lado da janela aberta. Olhando-o com mais atenção, percebia-se sua respiração lenta e profunda, sincronizada com o subir e descer do peito. Tinha os olhos fechados e sua katana apoiada sobre o ombro, acessível em caso de perigo. Enquanto dormia, seu semblante era totalmente neutro. Quase pacífico.

            Ela passou pela frente do quarto, que tinha o shoji aberto, carregando uma pilha e roupas quando o viu. Estava frio... e a janela... ele estava tão perto. Não foi muito tempo depois que ela retornou ao quarto para onde fora trazida a primeira vez, naquela noite chuvosa. O xale lilás que trazia agora tinha um só objetivo – aquecer o jovem que dormia ao lado da janela. Ela podia não entender porque tivera esse impulso, de aquecê-lo, protegê-lo, mas há muito tempo, ela desistira de tentar explicar o que sentia por ele.

            Com a leveza de sempre, ela caminhou até ele, topando sem querer, num pequeno brinquedo no chão. Um peão. Reprimiu uma vontade de sorrir. Graciosamente, então,  ela ajoelhou-se ao lado do jovem homem e, com cuidado, envolveu-o com seu xale. Fitou-o com certa compaixão por alguns instantes, sua alva mão dirigindo-se lentamente para o rosto dele.

            Aqueles profundos e negros olhos iam enchendo-se com compreensão. Porém, quando os delicados dedos femininos estavam prestes a tocar a face esquerda, duas órbitas de âmbar brilhante abriram-se bruscamente.

            Num segundo, a lâmina prateada da katana voou para o pescoço desprotegido da jovem. Ela tinha seus olhos arregalados e surpresos, expressão assustada. Mas não emitiu nenhum som por dentre seus dentes cerrados – a respiração presa na garganta. Estava paralisada e muda.

            Ele, no último instante, pareceu dar-se conta do que acontecia, de quem era sua vítima. Antes que o metal afiado de sua espada atravessasse sem piedade a carne da garota,  ele conseguiu deter a velocidade do ataque com a própria mão – protegida, como sempre, pelas munhequeiras. Empurrando-a violentamente ao chão, salvou-a da morte certa. Só depois que viu-a - caída no chão, porém ainda viva – é que lembrou-se de respirar. A expressão feroz que tinha, segundos atrás, agora era substituída por uma assustada e nervosa. Suas mãos tremiam, Kenshin suava frio. Ele não conseguia entender o medo – o pavor – que sentiu ao descobrir que Tomoe era o alvo de sua espada.

            Quanto a ela, permanecia imóvel no chão, do mesmo jeito que caíra. Tentava respirar e controlar seu coração, depois de ter garantido que estava inteira. Hesitante, ela virou o rosto na direção do homem que acabara de atacá-la, mas não atreveu-se a olhá-lo nos olhos. A expressão de ódio e fúria que vira, deformando o rosto dele, ainda palpitava em sua mente.

"O que..." Começou ele, entre a respiração entrecortada, ignorando o coração disparado, quando notou algo sobre seus braços.

            O xale lilás pendia de seu antebraço e, quando a voz suave de Tomoe começou a soar tímida no ar, ele entendeu.

"Está esfriando e você... dormia perto da janela, então eu..."

"Gomen nasai." Interrompeu o espadachim, fechando os olhos. Sentia-se irremediavelmente envergonhado e, acima de tudo, culpado por ter posto uma vida inocente em risco. Ele segurou o xale com força entre os dedos. 'Gomen nasai, Tomoe.'

_*

"Gomen nasai." Repetiu Kenshin, sem saber ao certo se dizia isso para Tomoe ou para aquela garota.

"Eu não consigo mais pensar..." Sussurrou a jovem, levando a mão à cabeça. Haviam lágrimas presas em seus olhos.

"Então, não pense." O homem ofereceu a mão para que ela pudesse levantar. "Nem chore mais." Ele não podia evitar, sentia uma afinidade natural com aquela jovem.

            Em resposta, o olhar negro captou o agora violeta de Kenshin e assim permaneceu por alguns instantes.

"Ela..." Murmurou fracamente a desconhecida. "...morreu..." Kenshin enrijeceu o corpo, mas ela continuou a falar. "...sorrindo."

"..." Isso ele não esperava ouvir. 'Demo... como...?' A voz da garota interrompeu novamente seus pensamentos. 'Como ela pode saber??'

"Porque... você iria viver." Completou ela, pendendo a cabeça para o lado ao encarar o espadachim.

            Himura permanecia parado no lugar, entendo – mas não compreendendo – cada palavra.

"Agora... Eu entendo." 'Não era eu quem devia matá-lo...' O rosto dela parecia clarear, os olhos ganhavam um novo brilho. 'Todo esse tempo, não era isso que ela queria.'

            Kenshin desistiu de perguntar, ele sentia que logo iria achar uma resposta. Ao invés disso, inclinou-se e estendeu mais a mão e esboçou um leve sorriso. Ele sentiu a mão macia – e assustadoramente fria -  deslizar sobre a sua calejada. Este contato produziu um arrepio que correu-lhe pela espinha. O sorriso que ele mantinha se alargou.

            Quando já estavam ambos de pé frente a frente, um silêncio estranhamente reconfortante. Este só foi quebrado pelo som de um passo leve sobre as folhas no chão. A jovem dera um passo na direção de Kenshin e, tirando os olhos dos dele, dirigiu-os para a direita.

            O espadachim ruivo sentiu o peso do olhar dela recair sobre sua famosa cicatriz. O sorriso que ele mantinha se desfez. As perguntas recomeçaram a aturdi-lo.

"Ima..." Começou ela, claramente. "Vamos lutar."

"Nani?" Pego de surpresa, Kenshin recuou.

"Não existe outra opção." 'Para que algum de nós morra hoje, aqui, é preciso um confronto.' Ela sorriu tristemente.

            Preparando-se para contestar, Kenshin foi silenciado. A jovem tirara a sua mão da dele, e pressionara o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios, impedindo-o de falar e prosseguiu.

"Lembre-se. Eu posso lembrar-lhe dela, mas não sou pura como ela. Quantas pessoas eu matei para chegar aqui?" Ela percebeu Kenshin gelar. "Você _tem_ que lutar comigo. Quanto a isso, não há escolha. Mesmo que meus objetivos tenham mudado um pouco, a resposta ainda vai estar nessa luta." 

            Kenshin adquiria uma expressão cada vez mais fria. Aquela jovem matara muitas pessoas – e ele quase se esquecera disso só por que ela tinha uma incrível semelhança com sua esposa. 'Ela não é alguém comum. Tem algo muito estranho... sobre os olhos dela...'

"Vamos?" Disse ela, sorrindo.

"Eu não posso morrer." Murmurou ele, pressentindo que, daquela luta, algum deles não voltaria. 'A minha vida não é mais minha. Ela tem o peso da vida daqueles que matei... daqueles que morreram por mim... e dela.'

"Então, não morra." Ela ainda sorria.

"Demo... Eu também não posso matar você." Kenshin forçou-se a dizer, um pouco a contragosto. 'Não sei se agüentaria... ver... tudo de novo.'

"Hai. Eu sei." A garota assentiu com a cabeça. " Eu sei o que você prometeu. E não estou pedindo que quebre esta promessa." 'Pelo contrário... enquanto você acreditar nisso, tudo vai acabar bem.' "Por isso, eu quero que você me prometa..." Os olhos dela tornaram-se inumanos por alguns instantes. "Prometa que não vai se sentir culpado."

"..." 'Culpado...? Por que eu me sentiria _mais_ culpado...?' Kenshin percebeu que ela falava sobre a morte. A dele, ou a dela. Ele relutou. "Shikashi..."

"Agora, _esta_ é a sua promessa." Concluiu ela. Ele não falou mais nada.

            Sem mais palavras, a jovem pegou sua espada e descartou a bainha. Ela não deixou de perceber quando Kenshin, ao pegar sua sakabatou, deslizou os dedos carinhosamente pela bainha, antes de pousar a mão sobre o cabo dela. Diante disso ela sorriu novamente.

"Hajimemashou." Ordenou ela, tomando posição. Não pode evitar de olhar para o céu.

            Na clareira, o sol estava em seu ápice e agora seus raios penetravam facilmente por entre as folhas das árvores, produzindo um jogo de luz e sombra no chão de terra. Acompanhando o movimento das copas verdejantes na brisa, os ébanos olhos da garota finalmente encontraram um pedacinho de azul do céu entre as nuvens.

            Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu.

            Ela nunca chegou a sair do lugar – nem ao menos deixou seu sorriso vacilar. Somente seus olhos, que antes vislumbravam o céu, agora caíam num infinito semelhante – os olhos de Himura Kenshin.

'Por que chora...?' Pensou ela ao perceber lágrimas ainda contidas nos olhos de seu assassino.

            Kenshin sentia os olhos molhados, via as lágrimas começarem a escorrer e misturar-se com o sangue que pingava de sua cicatriz. Ele fechava os olhos, mas algo os mantinha abertos para ver a sua sakabatou – a qual ele virara a lâmina – atravessando a pele e a carne da garota. O espadachim podia sentir o sangue quente e vermelho dela, fluindo, cobrindo suas mãos e trazendo-lhe arrepios. Culpa. Dor. Prazer.

            Em meio ao turbilhão de sensações, os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Kenshin viu que os dela estavam daquele jeito... inumano, sem pupilas, somente uma íris negra rajada de castanho. Vazia.

            A jovem caiu, primeiramente, sobre os joelhos, pendendo para o lado e, por fim, tombando no chão que, pouco a pouco, empapava-se com seu sangue. Kenshin ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, enquanto sua mão tremia incontrolavelmente no cabo da espada, ainda enterrada no corpo da jovem. Olhando aquela cena, procurou instintivamente pela bainha de sua espada, sem sucesso.

'Tomoe... Tomoe...'

"A...na...ta..." Sussurrou ela, com esforço. "Você... prometeu..."

'Eu sei.' Pensou ele, mas naquele momento, quando ele perdeu Tomoe e a bainha de sua espada, parecia que o sonho de tê-la novamente havia sido apenas uma ilusão. 

"Uma... vida... pela outra..." Tentou confortá-lo, a jovem, sabendo o que ele pensava. Ergueu a mão e pousou-a com a leveza de uma pétala sobre a cicatriz do homem. "...é assim... que termina."

'E começa...' Kenshin disse a si mesmo, ao perceber que o perfume no ar estava ficando mais forte do que o cheiro do sangue. "Namae wa...?" Perguntou ele, meio incerto.

            Ela não esperava essa pergunta – não esperava querer ser lembrada – e sorriu, entreabrindo os lábios, deixando escapar um suspiro e, com ele, a chance de responder. Dentro da mente de Kenshin, ele pôde ouvir claramente a resposta - 'Hana...' – e, indiscutivelmente, a voz que lhe falava era muito familiar. 

"Tomoe." Murmurou ele, sentindo a esperança voltar ao seu coração. 

            A mão gélida da garota caiu ao chão antes que, pela última vez, ela captasse o olhar de Kenshin e, finalmente, admirasse aquele pequeno pedaço azul de céu, que parecia se abrir para ela.

'Kore wa... ongaku desu ka...?' Foi o último pensamento a ocorrer à jovem. Ela, também morreu sorrindo – sabia que voltaria para casa.
    
    -------------------------------

            'Tadaima.'
    
    -------------------------------

            O sol ofuscou os olhos de Himura Kenshin por breves segundos.

"Okaerinasai..." Levantando-se, ele – enfim – sorriu. "...Tomoe."

*  O w a r i  *

*************************************** 

"The scenery is evergreen

I need you far too much, I long to feel your touch

This scenery is evergreen

You've always been so dear to me"

Evergreen – Hyde

*************************************** 

Traduções:

Tadaima: Diz-se ao chegar em casa, algo como 'Estou de volta.' (O.o)

Okaerinasai: Diz-se àquela pessoa que chegou em casa... O.o Algo como 'Seja bem vindo de volta.'

Kore wa ongaku desu ka: Tipo: 'Isto é uma canção?'

Namae wa: Tipo: 'Qual é o seu nome?'

Hana: Flor, em japonês.

Hajimemashou: Tipo: 'Vamos começar.'

Shikashi: Mas

Demo: Mas

Sakabatou: A espada de lâmina invertida que Kenshin usa.

Nani: 'Quê' , 'O quê'

Ima: Agora.

Gomen nasai: Me desculpe.

Katana: Espada japonesa.

Shoji: Aquelas divisórias, tipo portas de correr, que tem nas casas japonesas.

Dare: Quem

Dare ka: Quem é? Quem?

Iie: Não.

Hai: Sim.

Aa: Sim (mais informal).

Daijoubu: Tudo bem

Daijoubu ka: Tudo bem?

Nan da?: O que é?

Sessha: Algo como 'este servo', que é a forma como o Kenshin se trata, sem usar o pronome 'eu'.

Wakaranai: Não sei/ Não entendo.

Doushite: Por que

Atashi wa: Eu... (O.o)

Nan de mo nai  (Nahn dhe moh nahi, no caso da Kaoru u.u"): Nada.

Hakama: Aquelas calças com cinco pregas que o Kenshin usa. (*-* Whoah...)

*************************************** 

            Ahn... Acabou... e você deve estar pensando... "Meu Deus eu li ISSO?? Pra quê??" É... mas é que... tudo vai ser esclarecido... vai sim... Por que esse fic vai ter uma continuação. Tipo, se vc quiser parar de ler por aí mesmo, também pode... Mas enfim, né? ^-^ Pode ser que esteja meio confuso... eu mesma fiquei meio perdida quando tava escrevendo... Mas eu vou tentar ajeitar tudo... Assim que vcs me mandarem rewiews, né! ^-^ Huahuah sem brincadeira, agora... 

            A música lá em cima é uma linda linda linda do Angra... Que fechou direitinho com o Kenshin e a Tomoe... porque ela morreu na véspera do ano novo... ;_; Isso é muito triste... Bom! Quanto à música do final... eu não tenho comentários a fazer... Ela é simplesmente PERFEITA!! (Tá que eu tenho uma quedinha pelo L'Arc e tal, mas é sério) A letra é linda, a melodia é linda... e, novamente, fecha direitinho com o Kenshin e a Tomoe... (se bem que eu conheço umas cem músicas que fecham com os dois... ¬¬")

            A seqüência deste fic já está com uns 2 capítulos prontos, mas a idéia dela pode não agradar à todos, por isso eu separei a história num fic diferente... Mas as respostas pra muitas coisas que ficaram 'no ar' neste fic vão estar lá. E garanto que vai ter mais pancadaria, tááá? Bom, quem reler a história pode perceber algumas mudanças... Eu revisei todos os capítulos, mudei algumas coisinhas... mas se ainda houverem erros eu peço que me avisem... Tá? Então, tá... ^-^ Eu acho que, por enquanto é isso...
    
    Lembrem-se: qualquer sugestão, reclamação, ameaças, declarações de amor, pedidos de casamento e similares continuam sendo bem vindas! =^-^°=
    
    Para entrar em contato comigo é só me mandar um email (rei_tomoe_himura@hotmail.com), ou me procurar no ICQ (256531776)
    
                Dou-mo  a-ri-ga-tou,
    
                            Tomoe Ayanami.


End file.
